The Son Of Chaos
by Lil Mexican
Summary: Percy always thought he was a son of poseidon or is he? What would happen if he found out his father was the strongest 'man' in the universe? Also what if no-one ever knew he was chaos's son but one day chaos comes to earth and wants to take Percy? R&R
1. His arrival

**The Son Of Chaos**

****Summary: ****Percy always thought he was a son of poseidon or is he? What would happen if he found out his father was the strongest 'man' in the universe? Also what if no-one ever knew he was chaos's son but one day chaos comes to earth and wants to take Percy?****

**AFTER TLO**

"This has to be by far the boringest meeting _ever_." Hermes commented while slouching in his throne.

"Stop complaining and pay attention" Athena snapped. Hermes was about to comment further but a black mass started taking shape in the throne room. Zeus looked at Hades who shrugged and looked at the mass which was taking shape into the form of a man.

He had black skin covered with stars and planets his eyes were completely black but in the middle there were two suns he had on a black dress shirt with black jeans. He looked around and his eyes stopped at Zeus.

"Who are you" Zeus bellowed lightning flashed in the distance.

"My name is chaos the first being creater of all" The gods eyes widened in surprise.

"What do we owe the pleasue chaos," Athena asked in her kindest tone.

"I'm here to bring my so home" Chaos spoke the gods furrowed their eyebrows.

"Who is your son" hades asked questioningly

"His name is Nebulous," Chaos paused "or yo would no him better as Perseus Jackson"

**Did I spell his name right? Hoped you liked the story! This is a short chapter ya know just to start it off the chapters will get longer I promise! R&R**

**Sorry for the crap chaps! I fixed the grammar-ish... 4-5-12**


	2. Oh My Gods

**The Son Of Chaos**

**Summary: ****Percy always thought he was a son of poseidon or is he? What would happen if he found out his father was the strongest 'man' in the universe? Also what if no-one ever knew he was chaos's son but one day chaos comes to earth and wants to take Percy?**

**AFTER TLO**

To say the gods were shocked was an understatement. You could see the gears working in Athena's head while she tried to understand what she just got told. Poseidon was staring at chaos eyes wide, he slowly started shaking his head.

"You must have made a mistake Percy is my boy," Poseidon argued. Chaos sighed he knew this was going to be hard to explain especially to Poseidon.

"You have done me a great service but Nebulous is in fact my son, I gave you fake memories so you would keep him," Chaos explained in his deep voice while looking Poseidon in the eyes.

"Fake memories..." Poseidon repeated, his head hung in defeat. Hestia stood from the hearth and walked over to Poseidon and gently laid a hand on his shoulder for comfort, she knew no words could be said. Hermes also took this news hard. He had lost Luke and now he learns Percy isn't even part of his family or that closely related. His face was a mixture of sadness and shock as he stared ahead seeing nothing. The silence lingered, the gods were thinking their own thoughts, completely unaware of anybody else.

Chaos cleared his throat and the gods heads snapped up, all returning to reality.

"Where is he?" Chaos asked. He didn't need to say a name, they all knew who he was talking about.

"He is currently at camp half-blood," Zeus spoke clearly but you could hear a hint of sadness. The boy has grown on him and now chaos wants him back. The worst part was he could do absolutely nothing. Zeus figured his brother felt worse, the boy you believed to always have been your son was completely taken.

"Please bring him here I wish to speak with him," Chaos said. Zeus nodded but before he could tell Hermes to get Percy Athena spoke once more.

"Why did you send Percy here in the first place? Why did you decide to take him back now?" She questioned, a hint of anger in her tone chaos narrowed his eyes but answered

"I was in the middle of a war when nebulous was born the 'others' wanted him knowing I would surrender, so I sent him to Earth. I locked away all his abilities except water and I had to lock away most of his power so he would be on demmi-god level and would not raise suspicion. The war recently ended so it is safe for him to come back." Chaos finished. He regretted the day he let Nebulous go but it was worth it if he was safe.

"What if he doesn't want to go with you?" Apollo asked venom in his voice while he glared at Chaos who glared back but said nothing. He looked at Zeus again who nodded

"Hermes get percy." Zeus demanded. Hermes nodded glumly and flashed himself to camp.

*at camp*

It was the middle of the day and campers were eating lunch, Percy was lost in his thoughts of the previous week. He and Annabeth decided to break up but remain best friends, they grew apart and they both thought it better to stay friends. Also, he and the Stolls wanted to dye Aries hair hot pink so they switched out his shampoo with hair dye but Percy had a feeling someone saw him. Sighing he looked back down at his mashed potatoes and began poking them.

"Percy" A familiar voice spoke Percy looked up and saw Hermes but he wasn't as happy as he remembered him.

"Your're need on Olympus" He continued Percy nodded warily, something had to be wrong.

"What did you do this time seaweed brain?" Annabeth called from her table while other snickered Percy just grinned and shrugged he then stood up and Hermes put a hand on his shoulder. As they teleported it felt like percy was being torn apart cell by cell but it didn't hurt, it just felt weird.

When Percy opened his eyes he was in the throne room but he didn't see chaos off to the side.

"Ok I know it was a bad idea but come on, Ares would look better with pink hair." Percy spoke while a small smile formed on his lips.

"What did you say punk?" Aries spoke glaring at Percy who turned around to find he didn't have pink hair.

"Oh uh nevermind." Percy spoke quickly. Aries narrowed his eyes but laid back on his throne.

"Percy" A deep voice spoke it wasn't like kronos's but it was softer. Percy turned and saw a man with black skin with...stars? He was starring straight at Percy.

"Yes" Percy asked politely not wanting to offend him if he was a god.

"Percy this is chaos the creater of the universe." Zeus spoke dramatically. Percy's eyes grew wide and he immediately bowed praying to all the gods he knew hopeing he wasn't in trubble.

"Rise" Chaos spoke. Percy did as told Chaos looked at Percy carefully a small smile on his mouth. Percy soon began to fidget under his gaze.

"Percy there is no easy way to tell you this but," Chaos paused and looked Percy in the eyes. "you are not a son of Poseidon but my own, Percy you are my son."

** If this chapter went well as in posting then I think I figured out how to update. Oh, and tell me about spelling errors. English is not my first language. Also thanks for the awesome reviews, if you keep reviewing I will keep posting! Thanks for reading! R&R**


	3. Please come home

**The Son Of Chaos**

**SUMMARY:**

**WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF PERCY REALY WASN'T A SON OF POSEIDON BUT CHAOS? BUT NO-ONE EVER KNEW? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF CHAOS CAME BACK TO GET PERCY? READ TO FIND OUT!**

**AFTER TLO**

Percy's eyes grew wide as he stared at chaos. He couldn't believe it didn't want to believe it. "n-no" Percy managed while ripping his gaze away from chaos to look at his 'dad'. Poseidon had his head down with Hestia standing next to him. Poseidon refused to look up to meet Percy's gaze. He slowly started shaking his head and backed away. This couldn't happen the war just ended he was happy his life was peaceful and now it was being ripped away from him all the hard work he'd ever done flushed down the toilet with a few simple words 

"nebulous please" chaos spoke while taking a step forward hand outstretched. Percy was taken out of his shock by the movement. 

"why, why now" Percy questioned a hint of anger in his voice chaos was about to speak but before he could Percy interrupted him

"after everything I've been through now you decide to act like a father" Percy's voice grew louder until he was screaming at him. Chaos looked a bit hurt 

"nebulous I d-" 

"what did you call me" Percy interrupted while he glared at chaos so hard even ares would've been proud. Chaos flinched but straightened up 

"when you were born I named you Nebulous, sense I named you first that is your real name" chaos finished. Percy just starred. 

"not even my name" Percy whispered. He looked at the marble floor, clenching his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. Chaos just stood there, he didn't know how to be a father. He never actually did raise his children. So why is he here you ask? Things need to change, it would also be nice to have a person to talk to without them following orders. 

"why did you come here now?" Percy asked looking up from the floor

"I'm here to take you home" chaos replied. Percy shook his head. 

"this is my home" Percy muttered. Chaos sighed he knew it was going to be difficult to get Percy but he wasn't going to give up

"no this is not your home you belong with me nebulous you need to be in your...natural surroundings as you would say." Chaos paused 

"your also immortal you'll stop aging at 18 also your powers are overloading if your on earth when you take your true form this planet will pay dearly it will be torn apart and turned to dust" chaos spoke seriously looking at Percy straight on 

"then I guess it sounds like I don't have a choice" Percy whispered 

"Percy" Percy turned towards the sound of the voice. Poseidon had his head up as he looked at Percy with sadness in his eyes 

"my son or not I'll always be proud of you, you'll always be a son to me" Poseidon declared. A smile formed on Percy's lips as he walked over to his dad who shrunk down to human size. They stood there for a moment seeming to have a agreement pass between them. Percy nodded and gave his dad a hug

"you'll always be my first dad" Percy commented as he let go. Poseidon smiled. Chaos looked down as he thought about what has just been said. He felt saddened by the thought of his own son not having him as a favorite dad but at the moment he couldn't say anything when he was the one who left Percy. When chaos looked back up he saw Percy starring at him. 

"why did you send me here in the first place why come back now" Percy questioned but he wasn't as angry as he used to be 

"when you were born I was in the middle of a war the others tried to take you knowing I would surrender to save you so, I had to hide you and I came back now because the war has recently ended" chaos spoke. Percy felt a little bad then. chaos brought him here to protect him and he screamed at him? What kind of person was he? Percy mentally scold himself. 

Percy sighed and walked over to chaos. He stopped in front of him and outstretched his hand. Chaos grinned and shook it. 

"I understand well kinda but let's just start off by getting to know each other" Percy spoke chaos smiled wider and nodded as he pulled his hand away 

"that form must be getting uncomfortable" chaos commented. Percy raised an eyebrow and looked down. He was wearing his normal camp shirt and faded jeans he was pretty comfy. he looked up just in time to see chaos roll his eyes which was pretty weird considering the suns moved 

"I did not mean your cloths nebulous I ment your human form, I can help you turn to your true form if you like" chaos continued. Percy shrugged but nodded. 

"hey now didnt you say earth would go bye bye if he did that here" Apollo asked. Percy had almost forgotten the gods were there they had been so quiet. That was a shocker in of itself but with what Percy learned today the shock was down graded alot. 

"I will put a force around nebulous so his power won't effect earth." chaos explained the gods nodded 

"are you ready Percy" chaos asked Percy nodded. Chaos waved his hand and a glass like barrier the size of a room surrounded Percy giving him room. 

Stepping through the glass chaos walked up to Percy and tapped him on his forehead before quickly backing out the barrier as Percy began to turn into his true form.

** WELL THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. I SPOIL YOU GUYS TOO MUCH I MEAN TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! ANYWAYS THANKS FOR THE AWSOME REVIEWS. ALSO TO AWNSER QUESTIONS FROM THE ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS: Star Wars Fanatic - i thought it was used too much although it was tempting PJO3371 - thank you and i wanna learn how to see the future too! lol ANYWAYS THANK YOU ALL FOR READING UNTIL NEXT TIME...WHICH IS PROBABLY TOMORROW MAYBE BYE!R&R**


	4. Goodbyes

**The Son Of Chaos**

**SUMMARY:**

**WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF PERCY REALY WASN'T A SON OF POSEIDON BUT CHAOS? BUT NO-ONE EVER KNEW? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF CHAOS CAME BACK TO GET PERCY? READ TO FIND OUT! TURNS OUT I FORGOT TO PUT THE DISCLAIMER...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RICK OWNS ALL THIS IS ALSO FOR THE LAST CUPLE XHAPTERS I FORGOT TO PUT THE DISCLAIMER ON...**

**AFTER TLO**

At first nothing happened, but then a white glow started coming out of Percy until he was consumed in a light like a supernova. Not like the gods they shine gold, nebulous was a white ball hovering four feet off the ground. He was pure energy. The gods could see power pulse out the ball in endless waves then the power receded and the ball got smaller and smaller. The strain was too much and sure enough the ball exploded. 

It's energy made mini suns and comets as nebulas (A/N NOT PERCY A NEBULA BIRTH PLACE OF STARS)were made the colorful light filled the room filling it with purple reds and blues. 

"beautiful" Aphrodite spoke in awe. The other gods simply nodded while chaos smiled warmly. After a while the light began to fade and turn into the shape of a man a bit taller then Percy. 

When the light died completely a man with black and midnight blue skin with stars, just like chaos's skin stood there. His messy jet black hair went to the back of his neck and almost covered his eyes. He was tall with more lean muscle. 

But the things that got everyone's attention was his eyes. They were just like chaos's. Two suns the center surrounded by black. 

"you love me" Apollo yelled while leaning forward in his throne. Percy raised an eyebrow while the gods looked at him with wide eyes. Aphrodite snapped her fingers and a large mirror with a golden frame appeared in from of Percy. His eyes got as big as the gods as he looked at himself. Then he saw his eyes and chuckled. 

"I get it" he said while looking at Apollo who smiled. 

"can I change back to my regular self" Percy questioned chaos

"yes you can, just imagine what you looked like before" chaos spoke Percy closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes he was his regular self but his eyes didn't change. Percy pouted. 

"I liked my eye color" he grumbled 

"your eyes are the only things you can't change nebulous or your power will start to build again" chaos commented Percy nodded in understandment.

"shall we depart" chaos asked Percy shook his head 

"can I say bye first" he questioned pleadingly. Chaos nodded. Percy was suddenly tackled to the floor by Hermes and Apollo. When Percy got back up they hugged him so tight he couldn't breath. But strangely he didn't need the air his lungs weren't waiting for it. Poseidon and Hestia soon joined in giving Percy a hug.

Ares gave him a noogie, in return chaos glared daggers at him. Athena Artemis and Demeter shook hands with him. Hera simply nodded in his direction and the others gave him a pat on the back and shook his hand. 

"Percy" Aphrodite squealed so loud the gods were surprised they could still hear. Aphrodite rushed over to Percy and gave him a hug looking teary eyed. 

"can someone teleport me to camp" Percy questioned

"no need just imagine where you want to go" chaos interrupted. Percy nodded and closed his eyes. A black mass surrounded him then he was gone. Chaos followed he was interested in seeing where this camp of his was. Percy and chaos appeared on the beach. The sun was still high in the sky and the ocean was a dazzling blue. 

Percy walked into the woods with chaos close behind. When they emerged they saw kids training. A girl about 10 with brown eyes and hair saw them and screamed. Pretty soon the entire camp surrounded them weapons pointed.

"hey calm down guys" Percy spoke while eyeing their weapons. Someone gasped. 

"p-Percy" Annabeth whispered while taking a step forward.

"hey wise girl" Percy spoke nervously 

"what happened your eyes, and who is that" Annabeth jerked a finger towards chaos

"is it always like this" chaos grumbled while percy rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked up at chaos who rolled his eyes. 

"I am chaos created of the universe and percy's father" chaos spoke with his head high The campers eyes widened and they immediately bowed. Chaos motioned for them to stand. The children of Athena were glancing back and forth between Percy and chaos. Katie nervously raised her hand. Chaos raised an eyebrow. 

"Percy, are you telling me instead of your father being one of the strongest gods alive your father is actually chaos thee strongest person alive" Katie finished Percy nodded shyly. Annabeth was the first to get over the shock. 

"what made lord Poseidon think you were his son Percy" she asked 

"it's a long explanation but to shorten it up chaos gave him fake memmories" he replied she pursed her lips but nodded. Percy was suddenly struck with a thought and he turned to chaos to speak 

"so who's my real mom" he asked 

"you have no mother only me" chaos spoke Percy furrowed his brow 

"so unless I have this whole baby thing wrong shouldn't I have a mom" he pressed.

"you were born at a supernova Percy with the power you made a giant nebula when you were born that is why I named you nebulous" Percy nodded

"sweet" the Stolls murmured. 

"hey Percy why is chaos here now" Grover asked nervously his hoves cloping agents the ground. 

"I have to g-" Percy cut himself off and looked at chaos hopefully

"I'm already I'm my true form do I have to go" Percy asked a light of hope in his eyes.

"unless you accidentally want to blow up the planet I suggest you come with me" chaos said Percy sighed but nodded.

"your leaving" Grover asked. Percy nodded sadly

"that's why I'm here to say good bye" suddenly all the campers rushed forward giving Percy fairwells 

"I'm gonna miss picking on ya kid" Clarassie said while slapping him on the back. As they finished their good bye's Percy and chaos headed back towards the beach 

"do you mind if I say bye to dad myself" Percy questioned. Dad chaos thought he hid his sadness by putting on a stotic face and nodded curtly. Percy turned and headed into the water disappearing from sight.

** AND THAT'S THAT! THIS WAS A FILLER CHAPTER FOR THE OTHERS TO COME! WHAT WILL PERCY TELL POSEIDON? OH AND SOMEONE SUGGESTED I DO PAIRINGS...WELL A CERTAIN ONE BUT I WANT TO SEE IF YOU GUYS WANT PAIRINGS IF YES TELL ME WHO IF NO JUST SAY NO. IF WE DO END UP HAVING PAIRINGS I WILL TELL YOU WHO IT IS IF YOUR THE FIRST ONE TO GUESS MY AGE! BUT YOU MUST BE SIGNED IN SO I CAN PM YOU! I WINT TELL ANYONE ELSE YOU'LL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT! ALSO ABOUT THE SPACING INBETWEEN PPLZ TALKING I CAN'T DO IT BECAUSE IM ON AN ITOUCH AND IT DOESN'T SEEM TO LIKE DANFIC SO IT KEEPS MESSING ME UP...SORRY ABOUT THAT I KNOW I DON'T LIKE IT EITHER. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR ALL WHO READ AND PLEASE REVEIW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS!R&R**


	5. A Mothers Pain

**The Son Of Chaos**

**i got tired of putting the summary...**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**AFTER TLO**

As percy swam towards his father's palace he realized two things. one he could still use his water powers. Two chaos must have been upset that he still called Poseidon dad, even if he didn't show it. As Percy swam the water currents wrapped around him as if in welcome. But yet Percy couldn't feel the complete welcome because his thoughts were in turmonile.

Even though he knew chaos should know he still thought of Poseidon as a father, he couldn't help but feel a little bad about what he did. If he really thought about it, it must have been a hard choice to make. But still, it was a choice. His choice.

Percy sighed as he looked at the endless blue water in front of him. The tips of the castle could be seen from where he 'stood'. Shaking his head to clear any more tubbling thoughts away, he willed the water to shoot him forward. Once there Percy swam regularly. 

People bowed to him still, and Percy could see alot of people glancing at his eyes. Trying to ignore all the stares he headed into the palace. After a bit he realized one thing, he didn't know where his dad was. 

A merman about 5'9 with blue hair and green skin was about to pass him. 

"excuse me" Percy spoke. The merman turned around and gave him a bow. 

"yes my lord" he asked in a low voice not meeting Percy's eyes. Percy inwardly cringed at the term 'lord' fighting the feeling to roll his eyes he spoke 

"do you know where Poseidon is" Percy asked. The merman nodded

"in the throne room" Percy nodded his thanks and swam off. After 15 minuts of winging it he finally found the thone room. Guess he should've asked for directions. 

There were two tall muscular merman in front of the door and when Percy tried to go inside they crossed their speers.

"lord Poseidon doesn't wish to see anyone at the moment" the one one the left spoke while glaring at Percy, as did the other. Percy sighed they werent going to budge. He didn't want to abuse his powers but he had no choice. He flashed himself inside the throne room. It was a huge room, it had an arched see through ceiling to let light in. 

A hearth of Greek fire was right in the middle turning most of the gold and blue thrones a strange green. There were three thrones, two small ones were on either side of a giant throne that was currently being occupied. Poseidon sat on his thone, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He was in his human form, and he was shaking slightly. 

"dad" Percy asked taking a cautious step forward. Poseidon immediately looked up shocked, his eyes were a little red and his face was pale. His eyes that usually held a twinkle were dull. 

"Percy" Poseidon asked as he tried to clean himself up. Percy immediately rushed over, he looked up at his dad with a hint of sadness in his eyes

"I'll visit you, I promise" Percy muttered. Poseidon gave him a sad smile. 

"I know you will Percy" Poseidon paused.

"I didn't think you'd come" he mumbled. Percy raised an eyebrow

"and why is that" he commented.

"well seeing you have a now super powerful dad..." Poseidon trailed off as he looked ahead, his eyes distant. He was brought back when he felt Percy slap the back of his head. 

"if I have an all powerful father that just means I get treated special" Percy pouted. Poseidon grinned, life returned to his eyes

"aww poor boy" he spoke sarcastically. Percy just grinned. 

"I told your mother Percy, about how you have to leave." Poseidon spoke suddenly looking Percy in the eyes. Percy nodded sadly. He was going to miss his mom the most. Off to the side Percy wondered how she felt about him not truly being hers.

"I should go" Percy muttered. Poseidon nodded and gave Percy a hug.

"good-bye Percy" he whispered then waved his hand. An current passed Percy, then he was gone. 

Sally Jackson was shocked about the news of Percy not really being hers. She would always loved Percy, she raised him and that was enough claim for her to be a mom right? Sally didn't have time to finish her thoughts becaus of a knock on the door. 

She wordlessly stood and opened it. Standing in front of her was Percy, all Percy, but his eyes. She would ask later. At that moment she was overfilled with joy and she hugged him tight, forcing back tears. Percy musnt see her cry. 

"m-mom" Percy stuttered. Sally pulled back and gazed at percys flaming eyes.

"I love you Percy, no matter what ok" Percy smiled hugely and gave her another hug. When they pulled apart Percy was still smiling then he started panicking.

"oh man i-" Percy was cut off by another voice. 

"nebulous did you by any chance forget me" the deep voice spoke behind Percy in the hallway of the apartment complex. Percy gulped and slowly turned around. Sure enough chaos was there with his arms folded and his eyebrow raised.

"uh...sorry?" Percy spoke but it sounded more like a question. Chaos just sighed. He then saw Sally and smiled.

"a pleasure to meet you sally" he said while nodding his head to her. She gave a small bow and smiled up at chaos. 

"please come in" she motioned toward the living room. Chaos and Percy whent inside. Chaos stood in the room while Percy plopped himself down on a couch.

"Percy I know everything you told everybody else, I also know you came here to say good-bye" Sally whispered the last part. Percy stood and held her hands.

"I'll miss you the most mom, your going to have to tell Paul..." Percy whispered. Sally nodded and gave him a smile. 

"so who am I competing agents for the tittle mom" she questioned. Percy grinned 

"no-one your my one and only mom" Sally raised an eyebrow.

"nebulous was born at a stars death and my will" chaos clarified. Sally smiled and nodded. 

"let's get going Percy, I have much to show you" chaos continued. Percy nodded and gave Sally one last hug, he then stepped back and they disappeared in a black mass.

Sally just stood there as a tear flowed down her face, then more came and her knees gave out. She covered her face with her hands and cried. She sat there sobs shaking her body as she thought about the one and only son that was never truly hers.

** THAT WAS A SAD CHAPTER...ANYWAYS THERE GOES # 5! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY! REMEMBER TO VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT PERCY TO BE WITH! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! WE ALSO HAVE A WINNER FOR MY LITTLE CONTEST! I WONT TELL YOU HIS NAME JUST INCASE YOU GUYS BUG HIM ABOUT WHO WON THE PAIRINGS...BUT IM GIVING YOU GUYS ONE MORE CHANCE, SO YOU COULD ALWAYS VOTE UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPER COMES OUT! ALSO REMEMBER TO REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING! R&R**


	6. New Beginning

**The Son Of Chaos**

**i got tired of putting the summary...**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**AFTER TLO**

Chaos and Percy appeared on the beach of camp half-blood. Chaos had allowed Percy two minutes for a final look of what he called home. During the visit to sally's house chaos read her emotions. He knew how she truly felt. She had put on a brave face for Percy but when they left she couldn't hide it any longer. 

From what chaos could tell, Paul was there now, comforting her even though he didn't know why. Chaos himself felt guilty. He had never bothered to ask if they would take Percy he just gave him to them. 

He knew Sally wanted a son, he also knew she would take care of him with her life. One of the many reasons he chose Sally, but as he thought about this he still knew what he did wasn't fair. He gave her a son and now he took him away. Sally didn't deserve that pain.

Chaos's thoughts were interrupted by Percy who was franticly waving his hands in front of chaos. 

"hello, earth to chaos, anybody in there?" chaos looked down and he was met by Percy's fire filled eyes.

"I'm fine Nebulous, I was just thinking..." Chaos trailed off. Percy groaned.

"your not going to be like Athena right?" he grumbled. Chaos just smiled. 

"I am like all beings, so yes" Percy just pouted then shifted uncomfortably. 

"you gotta know everything don't you" Percy muttered as his skin once again turned black with stars.

"I told you it would be uncomfortable, your going to have to get used to it again." chaos spoke smugly. Percy just rolled his eyes.

"are you ready to go" Chaos spoke suddenly while looking at Percy. Percy's pout turned into a sad smile. With a final look back he nodded. Chaos put his hand on his shoulder and they left in a black mass. 

When Percy opened his eyes he gasped at the sigrht before him. He was looking down at earth, a pale blue glow eluminated the darkness around it. The sun was a giant ball of fire seeming to stand on nothing. The other planets were far off, spinning slowly.

It was completely dark with only distant stars to light things up. But some how percys aged to see perfectly. Realization soon dawned on him. He was in space.

Chaos's eyes never left Percy's face. He wanted to see his reaction. At first there was confusion then awe. And finally shock. His eyes grew wide and he suddenly looked at chaos, curiosity shining in his eyes. 

"t-thi-this is...is" Percy trailed off unable to finish his sentence. 

"this is the void nebulous, this" he motioned around him. 

"is us." he finished Percy looked at him, confused once more. 

"us" he repeated furrowing an eyebrow. Chaos nodded. 

"Nebulous we are the void, you an I, we cannot fade nor die" chaos paused.

"when gods fade others no longer feel their presence because they are no longer on earth. They come to the void and they are judged." chaos paused again.

"just like when a mortal dies, and they are judged, the same thing happens for gods" he finished. Percy was about to speak but chaos cut him off.

"you will learn more in time to come, for now I want to show you my city" chaos spoke. Percy' grinned and nodded, but suddenly he paused. Chaos raised an eyebrow. 

"what is it Nebulous?" he asked.

"uh well we're in outer space and I can breath, also I'm not being crushed to death..." Percy trailed off. Chaos just rolled his eyes.

"you can't be harmed by the void if you are one of the people that control it, just like how you were with the ocean" chaos added. Understanding crossed Percy's face and he nodded once more. 

"come now, I have people I want you to meet." When Percy once again opened his eyes he was in a different scene. He was in the middle of a city, like New York but better. Skyscrapers made the entire city, a huge glass domed roof protected the city and it's inhabitants from outer space.

Everything was white marble or gold. In the distance, a huge castle could be seen. It reminded Percy of Cinderella's castle but dubble the size. Also it was black with gold. Percy was so concentrated on looking around he didnt notice that everyone that was in the city block bowed to chaos. 

When he finally snapped out of his daze he saw about one hundred people kneeling. They were girl and boys, they looked no older then 18 and no young then 15.

"lord chaos" a boy spoke. He was about 18 he had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore white armor and black hiking boots with a sword strapped to his side. Chaos nodded to the boy.

"Aron" chaos spoke. The boy named Aron glanced at Percy quickly before returning his gaze to chaos.

"my lord, who is that" a blond girl about 16 spoke, she had blue eyes and was wearing a tankful with military pants. Chaos suddnely smiled, which shocked everybody. No one ever saw chaos smile before, not in a couple years, only Aron because he's been with him the longest. But even then it would only be a small smile or a twich of his lips.

"this" chaos motioned to Percy.

"is Nebulous, my son" chaos continued. Everyone's eyes grew wide. And they stared at Percy. Who shifted uncomfortably. 

"your son" Aron repeated. He then stood up and gave Percy a bow. Percy tried not to cringe. Aron then stood straight and looked at Percy

"no need to be so damn formal" Percy grumbled. Aron blinked surprised but soon after smiled and nodded. Percy stuck out his hand and Aron shook it.

"it's nice to meet you Nebulous, I'm Aron Alvarez son of Hermes." he spoke Percy pursed his lips but nodded.

"Aron show nebulous around, I have a couple things to do" chaos spoke Aron nodded and bowed. He then looked back at Percy. 

"come on I have alot to show you"

** AND THAT'S THAT! THANKS FOR THE AWSOME REVIEWS BY THE WAY! 60 FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! SOOOOO HAPPY! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE! ALSO, I KNOW ABOUT THE SPACING ISSUES...IM ON MY ITOUCH AND FANFIC DOESNT REALY COOPERATE WITH AN ITOUCH...ALSO SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMER ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. OH AND THE CONTEST IS NOW OFFICALY OVER! SENSE IT IS OVER I CAN NOW TELL YOU GUYS THAT I AM 14! WOOOOOOO! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE STORY! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING! R&R**


	7. The City And A Gift

**The Son Of Chaos**

**I got tired of putting the summary...**

**I figured how to do the spacing! Also this is a slightly longer chapter (by a couple hundred words) I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**AFTER TLO**

As Percy and Aron walked around the city, Aron kept talking about how everything was organized and what everything was. Knowing Percy he didnt pay attention, he was only sight seeing.

Aron abruptly stopped walking and turned around to face Percy. 

"are you even listening" Aron asked a hint of a anger in his voice. Percy looked down at him and gave him a sheepish smile. Aron just rolled his eyes.

"thank Chaos for that then, i've said that speech too many times" he grumbled. Percy just smiled.

"are all of you demigods" Percy asked. Aron nodded

"our parents dont want us, that dont care Nebulous" Aron spat. Percy thought for a moment. The gods realy needed to learn how to become parents. Percy just shrugged.

"If they didnt care before they certanly do now, and you can just calm me Percy by the way" Percy spoke while gazing at the large sky scrappers. It almost looked identical to New York, but ghid one had an old fashined Market-place just like Olympus.

Also there were plenty of trees and grass, what surprised Percy was that there were strayers and nymphs there. In outer-space.

it was quiet while Aron continued to show Percy around. Aron looked like he was in deep thought.

"hey Percy, what did you mean even you said the gods care now" Aron asked not stopping or turning around to look at Percy. Nebulous sighed, he knew that was coming.

"our parents do care, but they keep making excuses to hid behind when we get mad at them, something happened to make then appreciate us" Percy trailed off looking at something that wasn't there.

"what happened" Aron pressed he was curious about how much had changed sense he had been there. Percy shook his head his face was stotic but his eyes gave him away.

"you'll have to ask chaos about that" Percy murmured.

"is there anywhere I can stay?, I'm kinda tired" Percy lied. Aron didn't fall for it, something bad had happened on earth, he was determined to find out. Nodding he pointed At the black and gold castle At the edge of the city.

"you and chaos live there, chaos will have to tell you where your room is" Aron spoke. Percy nodded but then a thought crossed his mind.

"where do you guys and the others sleep" he asked looking away from the castle. Aron grinned.

"what do you think all thease buildings are for? Some are apartments and others are stores" Aron spoke the smilestill glued to his face. Percy forced a smile. Once again he was being separated, he didn't want any special treatment.

"sorry Percy I have to go lead a training session, come around when you can ok?" Aron asked. Percy just nodded. Aron then turned and left, getting lost in the crowd. Percy sighed as he once again looked at the gleaming black and gold castle. He started walking forward. Looking around as he whent by. The bad part, everywhere he whent people kept bowing. It took all of percys self control not to run away. 

He took one more step and everyone who was in a circle around him bowing simultaneously jumped back. Great. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"what" he asked. A girl about12 stepped up and gave a bow, that was strange she was the youngest person Percy had seen all day.

"lord Nebulous," she spoke timidly "a star blew up on your arm" she continued not looking up. Percy looked down at his arm and sure enough half of it was lit up in a light show. Per y cracked a smile. If only Nico were here, Percy could already hear his smart mouth.

"can you guys do me a favor and stop bowing, it gets on my nerves." Percy grumbled. They looked shocked but nodded some even smiled.

"and you can just call me Percy" he continuedsome raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. Soon enough Percy started walking again. When he arrived at the front of the castle he was amazed. It was as tall as typhoon! The door looked big enough to fit a plane in it. There were gaurds in full black and gold armor along the door. They all had on their helmets so Percy couldn't get details. As soon as the guards saw Percy they parted and pulled open the large wood doors.

his jaw dropped at the sight of the inside of the castle. A huge hall way with gold and white everywhere stood in front of him. It had gold crown molding and countles shandelers. On either side of the walls were statues and plants. Also painted on the building was the 16th Chapel. 

Percy walked in awed. There was white marble floor throughout the whole room. When percy reached the end of the hall he was shocked yet again. There were two large stair cases curving up to meet the second floor. In the middle of them was a giant hologram, it showed earth in space rotating.

Butlers and maids were everywhere. There were two more hallways at the sides of the room leading somewhere else. The roof was arched and it had a bunch of shandelers covering it, but somehow it managed not to look crowded.

a butler came up to Percy and bowed.

"lord Nebulous if you please follow me." he spoke. And with out waiting for an answer he turned around and walked up the stairs. Percy hastily followed not saying a word. 

percys sight was crowded with black, gold, white and sparkly things the entire way. Finally the butler stopped at the door. He gave a quick bow and left.

Percy looked at the black and gold door curiously. What could be inside? Hesitantly Percy grabbed the handle and opened the door. Inside was a dustbin the middle of the room, book shelves were pushed neatly agents the walls and the ceiling showed a picture of space, but the stars and planets were moving.

in the chair behind the large marble dest sat chaos. He looked up when Percy entered and smiled.

"did you like your tour?" he asked

"what do you think" he continued not giving Percy a chance to reply.

"it's big" Percy spoke closing the door behind him. Really big, he thought. Chaos just smiled brighter. 

" I have something I wanted to give you" chaos spoke standing up. Percy raised an eyebrow. Chaos walked up to Percy and waved his hand.

a small black mass appeared in his hand.

"this can be any weapon you want, you just have to think about it" Percy grinned as chaos handed it to him. Percy closed his eyes and when he opened them an exact copy of Poseidon's trident was in his hand. Chaos inwardly frowned at his choice but said nothing. Percys eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"thanks chaos" Percy beamed and surprisingly gave him a hug. Chaos was shocked, he slowly hugged Percy back. He didn't call him dad, but this was a good start.

** Yay hope you guys liked the chapter! Also I figured out how to do spacing on the ithouch...boy is it complicated. I told you guys I would try to find out how! Now I just have to fix the other chapters...*cries* thanks for reading please review! R&R**


	8. Just Visiting

**The Son of Chaos**

**I got tired of putting the summary...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**After TLO**

It's been a couple of weeks sense Percy came to live in Chaos's city. So far things were going great. Chaos had trained Percy on how to use his powers every night. 

They didn't need to sleep. It took a while for Percy to adjust but he soon grew comfortable with it. Chaos taught him how to make and destroy things such as planets, stars and cities. He was taught how to manipulate time and other forces of the universe.

Another great thing was he never got tired, his stamina always stayed the same unless pushed to his limits. During that time Chaos tried to learn how to be a father. He kept an eye on Percy all the time, just trying to be there for him as well.

Chaos was currently in his office. His feet on his desk and his eyes closed as he sat on his chair concentrating on the forces around him in surch of danger. As always there were none. No being would be idiotic enough to try and fight him.

In the other room, Percy was sitting on his bed. He wore basketball shorts and a green t-shirt. He was aimlessly playing with the trident as his mind was somewhere else. He was lonely. 

Yeah, there were people here that he could talk to, but it wasn't the same for some reason. He missed his friends and family. His parents and cusin Hermes who would always stop by every now and then and offer him some soda. 

He wanted to go back home for just a bit. Sighing Percy stood from his bed and fixed the trident behind his back. 

Looking around he realized his room was a mess. Cloths were scattered all over the white marble floor. His king sized bed was messed up and his drawers were open and over flooding.

Percy snapped his fingers and everything was then perfectly made, the bed cloths and so on. He smirked. He was soo happy he never had to physically move around that much to clean his room.

Percy headed for the door, just as he was about to open it, it opened for him. On the other side of the door stood chaos who cracked a grin.

Percy raised an eyebrow asking a silent question. Chaos just shook his head and stepped inside.

"Impressive Nebulous, but you forgot a couple things" chaos said while pointing to the bathroom that was filled to the brink with cloths.

"So that's where they whent" Percy mused. He always wondered where the cloths would go after he finished 'cleaning'. Chaos just rolled his eyes.

"You'll get it eventually" he promised. Percy gave him a sloppy grin.

"Did you need something" Percy then asked. Chaos looked up from the floor. Hi eyes calm.

"Not really, but when you whent to go say good bye to your mother and left me behind" chaos paused looking pointedly at Percy. He just rubbed the back of his neck and gave him a weak smile.

"like I was saying, Poseidon came to me and asked if you could visit every 3 weeks or less. I said yes and well...seeing that it's been 4 weeks you should go visit befor Poseidon has my head." chaos finished and stood. Percy beamed, that was exactly what he needed. To see everyone again. Percy nodded eagerly.

"what are touching standing around here for? Get going!" Chaos commented. 

Just as Percy flashed out an idea crossed his mind.

Percy appeared in the beach of camp half-blood. He immediately took the trident off his back and closed his eyes in concentration. When he opened them in his hands he held a better version of Zeus's master bolt.

Zeus would die to just touch it. Smiling smugly he slung it around his back and flashed himself into the Olympian throne room.

Apparently he interrupted a meeting.

"Percy" Poseidon yelled and ran over and gave Percy a hug forgetting to turn back to human size. Percy who was dangling 15 feet off the ground was not comfortable.

"Land, land" he repeated kicking his feet. Poseidon chuckled and put him down returning to human size. Apollo and Hermes had stood while Poseidon was shrinking.

"Per-" 

"cy" they yelled and came to him arms open as they gave him hugs.

"oh great" Dyonsious muttered.

"Nebulous" Poseidon said in a low threatening voice. Percy gulped and turned around. He knew what was coming.

"Why didn't you visit" Poseidon spoke his regular voice returning as he pouted. Percy smiled.

"Sorry dad it's been pretty busy" per y said. Poseidon just nodded.

"Why are you here" Ares grumbled which in turn he got hit with water, arrows and flying shoes. He was about to say something but he got hit by lightning. Everyone but Percy looked at Zeus who looked as bewildered as them. 

Percy then too the master bolt off his back, he had made it blend with his back skin so no-one would notice. Now it was a light blue and white. It was 5 feet long and radiated power.

"Like my bolt" Percy commented to the gaping Zeus. Ares whistled.

"Nice" he commented, the incident forgotten.

"How did you get that" Zeus spoke never taking his eyes off the bolt. Percy grinned. Operation make Zeus jealous is completed.

"Chaos gave it to me, it could turn into any weapon I want but more powerful then the original weapon could ever be." Percy commented to prove hi point the bolt shifted and became a black mass then back into a 6 foot long trident. Poseidon's eyes bulged out like a fish as he stared at it.

It then turned into Hades helm of darkness. Hades in turn just huffed as he gazed at the beautiful hermit covered in gems.

"Isn't that dangerous" Athena spoke. Of course she would ruin the fun.

"What happens if it gets stolen" she continued. Percy just put on his board expression making a few gods chuckle.

"It can't get stolen, it is bounded to me. If they do manage to steel it then I will be screwed. The weapon is a part of me if used agents me then I could get seriously injured." Percy paused.

"I doubt anyone will try to steel it, Chaos would come after them and seeing how I am weaker then Chaos the weapon can hurt him. Also if I do lose this Chaos would kick me into the middle of next week. Literally." Percy finished. The others nodded but Athena. Being the goddess of wisdom she had the right to be curious. Or that's what she tells herself.

"What do you mean by literally" she questioned. Percy just rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath.

"We can control time" he spoke. The gods eyes widened. Before Athena could say anything further Percy inturrupted.

"Oh look atthe time, gotta go" he mock saluted then disappeared into a vortex leaveing behind an angry Athena.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry I didn't update that much! I had writer's block...kinda why I made a bunch of new stories...Percy is going to meet someone next chapter! Or should I say meet again? Please review! The more you review the faster I update! Thanks again for reading! R&R! **


	9. Falling Stars

**The Son of Chaos**

**I got tired of putting the summary...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**After TLO**

Percy appeared on the beach of camp Half-blood.

Absently, he wondered why it was always the beach. Shrugging off the thought he began walking off the shore and into the forest. Only slivers of light managed to pierce the canopy above as he walked.

Emerging into the edge of camp Percy got a good view. He saw some Athena campers under the shade of the trees reading.

Of course.

Ares campers sparring. Typical and the rest were just goofing off, something Percy wanted to do. He stepped further into camp and by now people were noticing him. He saw a lot of new faces.

At least the gods were keeping their promise. Percy thought. The new demigods made a small circle around him, they were all looking at him wide-eyed. Percy looked down and he realized why. He was in his 'normal' form, black skin with stars.

Great. Percy shifted nervously as the new campers bore holes into him.

"What are all you staring at" Percy herd Clarassie yell. The demigods parted and when she saw Percy an evil grin spread across her face.

"Miss my tourturing already prissy" she playfully taunted. Percy just smirked.

"Yeah right Clarassie you know I could beat you any day" he said walking towards her. She just huffed.

"Who is that" a twelve year old boy with brown hair asked, eyeing Percy warily.

"Oh right you guys haven't meet him before. This is Percy saviour of Olympus" she grumbled the last part.

The campers eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Some one looked pale then the boy fainted. Percy blinked.

"Is he okay" he asked eyeing the boy as Clarassie picked him up. The other demigods nodded without taking a single glance at the boy.

"Alright, alright move on" Percy herd an all too familiar voice. The demigods walked away throwing Percy glances as they did. When they parted Percy could see Annabeth with a small smile on her face and her arms crossed.

"I knew you were here, you always attract unessicary attention" she spoke moving forward. Percy just grinned and gave her a hug.

"Nice to see you too wise girl." he spoke. Annabeth just smiled..

"Nebulous where the hell have you been" Percy herd a girl scream. He visibly gulped. Oh shit. He thought. This was not going to be pretty..

Percy slowly turned around to come face to face with piercing electric blue eyes and black spiky hair..

"Uh, sorry Thals I was um...busy" Percy managed taking a step back when he smelled ozone. Annabeth just gave Thalia a look that said 'temper'..

Thalia frowned but forced herself to relax. She then gave Percy an edgy smile and he returned a nervous one..

"So how have you guys been so far." Percy questioned trying to distract Thalia from her anger. Clarassie shrugged.

"Ok I guess" she said looking off in the other direction. If Percy knew one thing from that look it was...

she was really board. He silently chuckled to himself, she probably didn't realize she was pouting, happens when she does get board. No one really bothered to tell her because no one felt like getting their ass kicked and used as a human mop.

"Percy" Annabeth spoke distracting him from his thoughts. He turned to look at her and was meet with her grey eyes boring into his, her's filled with curiosity. Percy slightly blushed, they used to go out so Percy wasn't surprised she still had some effect on him. But only a little.

"Yeah" he asked looking in the other direction, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Well, sense your not a son of Poseidon, who I might say is horrible at archery. I thought you could give it another try" she finished still staring at Percy. Nebulous mentally groaned, good or not he still hated archery. Annabeth unfortenitly didn't wait for an awnser. She grabbed Percy by the wrist and started pulling him towards the archery range, all the while Percy was begging her not to make him do it.

Annabeth placed Percy infront of a target about 10 yards away. She then whent to go get a bow and arrow without taking her eyes off of him. Percy pouted, that would have been his only chance of escape. She then came back and handed Percy what he considered a humiliation device.

Grumbling, Percy took the bow from the innocent looking Annabeth and got ready to hear her laughs as he redid and fired the arrow.

"Happy now" Percy spoke without looking at what happened. Annabeth was just staring at Percy proudly. Percy furrowed his eyebrows.

"What" he questioned. Annabeth smugly smiled and jerked her head towards the target.

To Percy's shock, the arrow was lodged right in the center on the black dot. His eyes were wide as he looked back at Annabeth.

"I don't suck anymore?" Percy questioned. Annabeth just rolled her eyes but shook her head. A small beeping sound could be herd and Annabeth looked down at her watch.

"Sorry Percy gotta go, Apollo wants me to meet him so he can choose which statues he likes best" she grumbled the last part. Percy just smiled and nodded as she walked away. He didn't know how she did it.

Per y would have gone mad a long time ago if he had to put up with all the gods.

For the rest of the day Percy practiced his archery, surprising some people that k es him from before. While shooting Percy was also thinking of chaos for some reason. He didn't know why, he just felt like someone he needed to be with.

Percy sighed in frustration. Looking around he realized it was dark out, the moon was high in the sky, only a sliver could be seen. Stars speckled the sky drawing Percy in.

Percy realized it was dinner time, he didn't feel like eating, not like he had to. He hasn't eaten in 4 weeks and he felt fine. Pursing his lips Percy realized he should ask Chaos about that. Putting the equipment away Percy headed forthe beach. He could hear the soft waves crashing agents the shore. The sand shimmered under the moonlight as Percy once again looked up at the stars.

He was looking at the huntress forever wondering the sky. Percy's eyes glazed over as he thought about that dreadful day she had died. She could really be called a friend, right? Percy blinked and searched for that certain constellation once more. But it was no-where to be found.

Percy then saw something, a figure falling through the sky headed for the ocean. To Percy's horror he could tell it was a human.

Percy ran at incredible speeds, he ran into the ocean and stood on the water continuing to sprint. He made it just in time to cach the figure which he soon realized was a young girl.

Stopping Percy let out a sigh of releif. Looking down he almost dropped the girl as he sucked in a breath.

There in his arms was the huntress, Zoe Nightshade.

**Yay that was chapter 9! I want to give a special thanks to Maryfer 7 she/he helped me when I was totally stuck in the middle. Also I want to tank all my fans! This story would be nothing without them and I thank them for urging me to continue! Also I got told by an 8 year old and I am happy...? Strange right. I what to thank him to for also pushing me forward in his way...do you have little chubby cheeks? I think you would be sooooooooo adorable! Okay that was random back to my note. Next chapter will be some action like someone suggested... I myself have wanted to write some I just needed the proper time...(which is now) thank you everybody for reviewing! You made me sooooo happy! Also you guys could see how far along i am in completing my chapters for each of my stories by going to my profile and reading the last section of my bio!Please review! R&R! :D **


	10. Meeting

**The Son of Chaos**

**I got tired of putting the summary...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**After TLO**

Percy's eyes widened in awe as he looked at the girl in his arms.

slowly, she opened her eyes and gazed at Percy. not one word was spoken between the two, only the soft lapping of the waves could be herd in the stillness of the night.

"Percy" Zoe asked in a soft voice, her gaze never leaving his. Hesitantly he nodded his head. He absently wondered how she would feel being carried by a man. Instead of what Percy expected, she just smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned onto his shoulder.

Percy blushed slightly at the movement but let her. Looking down he realized she no longer had the injury that had once taken her life. He herd her breath in evenly, she had fallen asleep.

Smiling, he gently stood up, making sure he made no sudden movement so she wouldn't wake. The water was a dark blue and shimmered in the moonlight as he continued to stare at the girl in his arms. Realizing that she must be exhausted he teleported her to camp. Quickly dilliberating wether or not to take her to the Big House, he soon decided to let her rest in the cabin where his mother and Poseidon met.

Once more he teleported to the two of them, this time they appeared in a diffrent beach. Percy looked at the old run-down cabin and smiled to himself. He would have to visit his mother soon, he hadn't done so yet so he could spend the most amount if time with her. He wouldn't have anything distract them.

He slowly walked up to the cabin door and balanced the girl in one arm allowing him to open the door with his other. The door opened with a creak of protest, the sandy floor boards creaked under the shift of weight and the dark room was covered in webs.

Walking through the cabin, he headed for the room in the far left where a bed was. Entering the room he gently laid the sleeping girl on the old bed. Standing straight once more he saw the room had a dresser against the wall opposite the bed which payed in the middle of the room.

Taking one long look down at the girl before him he turned around and left the room, he didn't want Zoë to be mad at him for having a man in her presense. Slowly Percy walked out the room, entering into the main room that held no furniture. Only a dusty floor.

Percy walked over to the corner of the room and sat down, resting his arms on his knees and his head against the wall. His eyes soon drooped as he was consumed in a dreamless sleep.

Zoë felt warm sunlight seeping through the window and touching her face. Instantly she opened her eyes and looked around. It was a small old room in a cabin and from the sound of the waves crashing agents the shore she assumed it was on a beach.

Did last night really happen? Was she no longer a constellation in the sky? Looking down she saw her slightly tanned hands and she could feel the softness of the worn bed. Yes, last night did happen. The last thing she remembered was falling and Percy... Her cheeks burned a bright red as she remembered her actions the night before.

She knew it, now she would confess it.

She was in love with Perseus Jackson.

Soon after she became stars, her curiosity had won her over. She wondered what made Percy the man he was today. She had seen all that had happened, she guided him along the way and felt comfort whenever he would look up at her.

Looking down she realized she could no longer be a huntress. But that was fine, she had a long life in service of Lady Artemis. She just hoped that she would make the right choice.

She hoped Percy was different.

Sighing Zoë stood and walked over to the door. Looking around the hall she saw a main room and nothing more but the front door. Where was Percy?

Walking closer she herd the sounds of even breathing. Entering the main room she looked around, movement in the corner of the room caught her attention.

Percy was sitting in the corner, his head was agents the wall and his knee was bent.

Zoë stopped mid walk as she gazed at Percy. Squinting she realized he had black skin with stars... A smile formed on her lips as she moved to get a closer look.

She didn't know how long she sat there gazing at his arms but Percy's voice snapped her out of her daze.

"Pretty cool right" Percy mumbled, sleep thick in his voice.

Zoë slowly looked up and met his eyes. Her own widened as she saw two bright suns. They sat there for a while, staring at each other before Zoë spoke.

"Perseus, we need to talk"

**Hey guys sorry this is short...it's just a filler chapter...also sorry for not updating...I have 6 other stories... Please review tell me what you guys think ok! Thank you soooo much for reading! R&R!**


	11. Let Us Hope It Is For The Best

**The Son of Chaos**

**I got tired of putting the summary...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**After TLO**

**I want to thank all of my wonderful fans! Please tell me if I didn't put your name up!(or misspelled them!)**

**Phoenix**

**Pjo4**

**salamender**

**lola**

**SecretariatSoldier**

**coco-ly**

**Silver Replay**

**waterchild1990**

**craldez3563**

**ZenithFourDemigods**

**Antonio1997**

**Zacchea**

**wess1010**

**Musicalty101**

**Antonette Castellan**

**breny**

**Hugapeja**

**kaceyso91**

**The-cute-and-kind-k.p**

**saw**

**fatesmask**

**PJOPinkypractice333**

**my name is wren**

**books52**

**Reading-is4-life**

**The Sea Goddess**

**lily**

**clopin rulez**

**PJO3371**

**Star wars Fanatic**

**Malia**

**IFoundAPickle**

**d.s Not Like The Game**

**Rexadex**

**aaron**

**The Facebooker**

**PJO person**

**Hope and Memories**

**xxokunixx**

**joell saavey**

**Lizabeth666**

**lil' P 101**

**Division Head**

**Klux**

**Permetis fan**

**Ellie**

**g**

**Sweet-lovin-zombie**

**Daughter of Poseidon**

**.sa-in-ne**

**omega**

**Rae Regan**

**lele-the-Greek-Greek**

**lovin' it**

**Starry sea**

**godessincarrnet**

**bilius**

**why**

**tethika**

**'.it.I'**

**Percy Jackson book lover**

**The King of Atlantis**

**wild biv**

**LeArtemis**

**dobby**

**Joelle swavey**

**lovetoread1998**

**Lolstan**

**mistdale**

**kowloonkae**

**22Random ninja22**

**ESMT**

**The Demititan Healer**

**kiwi1231**

**Black Panther101**

**guess**

**Angelica Hansford**

**annabell danials**

**poppy devilin**

**CookieHunterOfArtemis**

**boxtopplad999**

**devilchild1000**

**PercyJackson4eva**

**saradocCraver101**

**Anora Blaze Trueheart**

**Maryfever123**

**Calming Breez**

**Lieutenant Zoë Nightshade**

**Emily**

**Quincy-James**

**Band geek**

**TheMuseNamedPancake**

**Palace moon**

**hp7 part2**

**Matt lloyd**

**mrpuppy**

**awesomeM**

**Goddess Of The Tropics**

**Gearson**

**zebra with the Mohawk**

**gingers rock**

**xXGhoastPrincessXx**

**Nico's favsisiter**

**chessrd**

**lolstan**

**Dazaniel**

**lightningkid333**

**setsuko teshiba**

**Blaze**

**Nick**

**ffsah1**

**rachiepooh**

**Thalico Hater no.1**

**BB1997**

**Theia pallas**

**dreamer**

**Angela Banaag**

**Bookreader10**

**leafbell**

**RubySlippers1234**

**Maryfer7**

**pugswanthugs**

**PercyJackson7**

**Alikat99**

**Jon Stone**

**yelrac**

**Greek-ac-thalassa**

**Rachel**

**cvaldez3563**

**Muse Of The Olympians**

**That took forever! Well it was worth it for you guys! Thanks soo much for reading. And that was for all my stories! (cause there is no way I'm doing that 8 times)**

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" He asked nervously as he starred into zoë's deep brown eyes. She looked like she was about to say something, but at last second she must have changed her mind.

Why does your skin look like the night sky?" she questioned rapidly. Percy sighed. Great, more explaining.

"Well you see, I'm not actually a son of Poseidon. Yeah I think of him as my dad but Chaos is my father. My real father." Percy finished. Zoë's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Perseus-"

"About that Zoë, my name isn't Perseus. It's Nebulous, but you can still call me Percy." He finished hurriedly. Zoë nodded again then sighed.

"What is it?" Percy questioned. Zoë just looked into his flaming eyes and gave a smile.

"I need to talk to Lady Artemis." she replied. Nebulous's face feel slightly, but he soon smiled again and nodded.

"Great." Zoë spoke and stood. She was still wearing her hunters outfit from when she died.

"Now?" Percy questioned. Zoë narrowed her eyes.

"Why yes, is there something wrong with going now?" She questioned. Percy immediately stood and shook his head.

"No, no. Let's go." Percy rushed. Zoë gave him an amused smile and headed for the cabin door.

"Where are you going?" Nebulous questioned taking a step after her. Zoë furrowed her brows, a confused expression covered her face.

"Is this not the way out?" She questioned. Her eyes holding confusion. Nebulous smiled and moved forward, his jet black hair ruffled slightly.

"I can just teleport us there." He continued.

"Oh." Zoë murmured. Percy then shifted nervously and held out his black hand. Zoë blushed slightly at the simple gesture, she then meet Percy's deep yellow and red eyes. sun flares sparkled the edges.

"Um...you have to grab my hand if you want to teleport there." Percy finished. The stars around his cheeks brightened and turned a firey red as Zoë gently grabbed his hand. Her own cheeks were filled with blush as she did so. Her warm, soft hand meet his rough cold hand. The touch sent electricity up their spines as their eyes looked with one-another.

Percy then quickly turned away and closed his eyes. When he opened them a black vortex stood infront of them. Zoë looked uneasy.

"Are we supposed to go in that?" She asked nervously. Percy smiled and urged her forward.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He promised as he gripped her small hand tighter. Zoë took a breath and nodded. Together they both stepped inside the swirling dark mass.

When Percy opened his eyes he saw a large forest stew he'd endlessly infront of him. Looking down to his right he saw Zoë who still had her eyes shut tight.

"You can open your eyes now." Petcy whispered. His voice like a soothing lullaby swirled around the former huntress. Her eyes opened slightly and slowly she began to relax. Taking in her surroundings she smiled.

"I know where we are, Lady Artemis has a small camp near by. Come on, follow me I'll show you." Zoë spoke tugging Percy forward with the hand that crossed with his.

The trees were large, the seemed to touch the highest parts of the sky. The clouds were a brilliant white, the soil was a soft brown and the bushes were filled with vivid colors. They reminded Percy of a sombrero. (a/n I had to say that I mean come on I'm Mexican!)

Time flew by as the two walked the forest. Neither said a word, the silence wasn't akward. Actually it was a soothing silence that both of them enjoyed.

"Zoë" Percy herd a girl gasp. Spinning around the two were faced with the entire hunt. Thalia and Artemis in the front. Artemis starred at Zoë like she just got a new bow for Christmas.

"My huntress." Artemis whispered stepping forward. Zoë bowed and smiled.

"My Lady." She commented. By now all was quiet. Only the gentle rustling of leaves could be herd.

"H-how are you here, you, you were supposed to be dead." Artemis commented. She now stood directly infront of Zoë. Her twelve year old form was looking up at her.

"I don't know how, all I know is that I was falling. And Percy" She gestured to Nebulous who was standing akwardly at the side.

"He saved me, he fought me just in time before I hit the ocean." She finished. Artemis narrowed her eyes as she took a quick glance at Percy. Her eyes then widened as she starred once again at het dearest hunter.

"Will you rejoin The Hunt?" She questioned. Her silver eyes full of hope as she continued to look up at the girl before her.

Zoë closed her eyes. After a bit she opened them. They were partially sad but also filled with realization.

"That is what I wished to talk to you about, I have lived long years with The Hunt. Whith my sisters. But I am afraid I can do this no more. I have served you faithfully My Lady. But this time I must refuse and hope my choice was for the best." Zoë finished. Artemis looked crest fallen.

She gave het former huntress a soft smile ad she straightened up.

"You will be missed my huntress." Artemis paused and gave a quick glance at the shocked but equally delighted Percy.

"And let us hope this truly was for the best."

**Hey people! Imsorry I have not updated in a while... I figured out a good time to update. Like on the weekends when I'm not that busy. Also sorry for the short chapter! It just felt like it needed to be stopped there. Also I don't want to overload my beta with all my stories so I didn't send this one in...sorry for the crappy grammar!(Don't kill me!) speaking of beta I want to give a special thanks to Lord Orion Leonis Black for being a great beta and also a constant reviewer! Please review! It could be one word if you want! Also I might change my pen name. If I do I will tell you guys just in case. Also there is a pretty good chance that there is going to be a sequel (Did i spell that right) to this story...pleade review and thank you to all my wonderful fans for reading invluding the ones that dont review and the others that are anonymous. R&R!**


	12. Taken

**The Son of Chaos**

**I got tired of putting the summary...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**After TLO**

"Why did you do it?" Percy asked as he walked through the green thick woods with Zoë. She didn't respond for a while. But soon enough she spoke.

"I have lived a long, full life in the service of Lady Artemis; I even experienced death within that life. Now I wish to live in peace, to live my life out how it was meant to be, frozen in time no-longer. I wish to be... normal." She finished while she continued to walk. Percy gave a small smile.

"I thought you would say something like that." He whispered. Then more clearly he spoke once more.

"Why are we walking through the woods? We can just teleport back to..." Percy trailed off realizing he didn't know where she would stay.

"We were walking through the forest because I miss the feel of it, now you may take us where ever you wish." She replied, turning around to look Percy full in the eyes. Slowly he nodded. He then reached and gently took her warm, soft hand into his.

"Rea-"

"Nebulous..." A deep icy voice sounded behind the two. Quickly, Percy spun around. His eyes opened wide in shock. In front of him stood a man identical to Chaos. But Percy knew the difference. Chaos's eyes were suns; his were white, stars that died out long ago. His hair was short, and we wore all black.

"Who are you" Percy asked moving Zoe behind him. The man smirked and started walking forward.

"So Chaos didn't tell you, did he?" The man questioned. Percy narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

"I was the one having war with him, oh wonderful war. All for something that could be the destruction of all." The man spoke again, now he was only less then two feet from Percy.

"Who are you?" Percy asked slowly taking a step back, bringing Zoe with him. The man then grinned.

"I have no name, but I am the being that causes destruction, I ruin what he creates, you can just call me End." The men paused and looked into Percy's flaming eyes.

"Or you could call me Uncle." He continued. Percy's eyes were now widened to their full extent. He unconsciously gripped Zoe's hand harder.

"B-but that means that..." Nebulous trailed of, unable to finish.

"Yeah, the oh so wonderful Chaos is my brother? It's true, too bad it is." End spoke bitterly. Percy slowly turned to face Zoe, never letting the man out of his sights.

"If anything happens promise me you'll run." Percy whispered in a hushed tone so only the former huntress could hear. She soon agreed after looking into Percy's pleading eyes. It was quiet for a bit, the only sounds that could be herd were the gentle croaks of the crickets.

"So, why were you and my dad fighting?" Percy asked trying to by some time as he thought of a plan of escape.

"Simple, the universe is dying. It's collapsing in on itself. The only way for it to be saved is for you to help us. Me and my brother, we can not co-exist. One of us must be killed in the process, depending on who lives is how the universe survives. If he lives, there is to be nothing but peace. If I live, I'll let you figure that one out on your own." End finished flashing Percy a wicked smile. At this point Nebulous was speech-less. Why was he even telling him this?

"Now then, I guess I should head straight to the point as to why I'm here. You see Nebulous, I came for you, I will survive and there will be nothing but destruction within the future." As soon as he finished, raised his hand. Percy was immobile, unable to move. His body had grown stiff at such a simple movement.

"Percy, Percy!" Zoe spoke as she felt Percy grow stiff. His eyes were beginning to dull, the stars on his black skin slowed and his eyes drooped. Finally his knees gave out and he collapsed, his eyes shutting closed.

"Percy!" Zoe screamed as she crouched down to him, trying to wake him up. End also crouched and studied the girl closely. His eyes were no longer interested, but could and de-attached.

"I have no use of you." He spoke; raising his hand he flicked his fingers against Zoe's forehead. At that instant she was flung backwards into a near by tree. Splitting it in half. She slid down, her vision blurring.

The last thing she saw was End roughly picking Percy up from the forest floor, before her eyes slid closed and the black blanket of unconsciousness consumed her. (Thought about ending it here... Didn't feel right too.)

Zoë woke with a start, the events of earlier that day rushed into her head in minutes. Shakily she stood, looking around she realized with horror that Percy indeed was not there, he was taken.

Oh no. Zoë thought as she started to run through the forest. The trees blurred past her, the leaves crunched under her feet. The only way to tell she was moving, she let hi down. How could she? Seeing a clearing up ahead she ran faster, until she thought her lungs must burst and her legs flame.

"My Lady, Lady Artemis!" Zoë screamed as she entered the clearing of the hunt. Artemis who was once more in her 12 year old form immediately rushed forward.

"Zoë? What is it, what has happened?" The Goddess spoke calmly as she approached the panting Zoë.

"Please, please take me to Olympus! We have not time to waste!" Zoë managed through gasps. Artemis now worried immediately did as told with out question. She had known Zoë for over 2,000 years. She may no longer be her huntress but she trusted her with all her heart.

Artemis rushed forward and teleported the two to Olympus. Most of the gods were there, the only one that was missing was Apollo.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus asked irrigator as he straightened up in his thrown. However Zoë just ignored him. She was now at the highest point on earth; she begged to every god she knew that he would be able to hear her.

"Chaos! Oh Lord Chaos please hear me! He took him, he took Percy! Please, he took him! Your brother!" Zoë screamed at the sky with all her might, the gods were shocked as they learned this news.

A mass swirled in the throne room, it was violent. It sucked things in during it's rage, a black hole. When the mass took shape it as that of a man with stars that glided across his skin, Chaos. The room was dark and everything grew cold, his face was full of rage so fierce, even the gods flinched. As he glared at the girl before him he spoke in a clear icy voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine, only a simple word.

"Where!"

**woooo! my Beta person Betaed it! hope you guys liked the story! oh and please review, i would really appreciate it! i am working on my other stories too so dont worry! i hope i can update soon, thanks soo much for reading! R&R!**


	13. So We Meet Again

**The Son of Chaos**

**I got tired of putting the summary...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**After TLO**

The former huntresses eyes widened in fear as she herd Chaos's icy smooth voice.

"w-we were in the woods a-and this guy just appear-" Zoe was cut off by a fierce glare from Chaos. swiftly he walked foward, the gods eyes watched his every step with their fear fully masked.

When he reached Zoe he rouughly grabbed her arm and she flinched slightly. Artemis tightened her jaw but did nothing. He then leaned foward and looked at the girl straight in the eyes. His suns shone a bright blue and Zoe whent riged.

They did not move for awhile and the gods were starting to worry. Suddenly chaos jerked backward and Zoe's legs gave out. Chaos still had his hand tightly around her wrist so she did not hit the floor.

The huntress should not have been alive, he could tell that much from her memories. But he would have to deal with that another time. There were more pressing maters to attend to. Artemis flew forward and gently grabbed the girl in her arms.

Without another word Chaos flashed out, leaving the gods to wonder what had just happened.

He knew he was on the floor, but that's all he knew. His eyes refused to open. The cold air that swirled around him sent shivers across his body. He hoped Zoe was ok. He could only remember her bright brown eyes as she stared at him.

"About time you're awake." A deep voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Percy tried to stay still, he slowed his breathing so it would seem as if he were still asleep.

"Wake up." The voice ordered. Percy remained still.

"I said wake up." The voice repeated now angrier. Without his consent, Percy's eyes flew open and they immediatly took in his surroundings.

It was in the middle of a forest, but somehow a slab of cement was on the ground where Percy lay. It seemed out of place. The green color of the trees were barally visible in the veil of darkness. Looking around, a tall shape caught his attention.

There was a man infront of him. His skin was black and white stars drifted accross his eyes. It was the man from last night, Chaos's brother. Percy's uncle.

Shakily, Percy sat up. looking down he saw his skin was grayish and his stars were dim. In other words, he looked bad.

"What do you want?" Percy asked forcing his voice not to crack. End didn't answser. Instead he studied Percy. His eyes narrowed with thought. He then started walking foward, his eyes never leaving Percy.

"So what do you think Nebulous? Should there be peace or destructon sho-"

"How dare you take him!" Another voice bellowed inturrupting the now livid End.

"How long has it been brother?" End asked as he turned around to find an equally mad Chaos behind him.

"Much too long don't you think?" He continued without waiting for an answer. Chaos ignored him and took a quick glance at Percy. End then stepped infront of Nebulous blocking him from Chaos.

"Step aside." Chaos spoke in a steely voice.

"Sorry, can't let you do that." End replied. A whicked smile then played across his face and he suddenly turned around. He ran the short distance towards the beat up Percy and punched him in the temple. Nebulous's eyes rorrled into the back of his head and his body fell limply to the ground once more.

Chaos's eyes flashed with silent fury as he watched his brother straighten up.

"You know he'll be on my side." End started. Chaos narrowed his eyes.

"After all, your the one that keeps lying to him. You just made him so you can kill him." End stated. Chaos flinched from the truth, his bright yellow eyes flickered red. End smirked.

"Your fading fast Chaos. But I guess not as fast as I..." End trailed off.

"I'm perfectly fine." Chaos stated firmly, trying to convince his brother. But mostly himself. End roled his eyes and waved his hand, as if to tell him to stop.

"You used to have the brightest blue stars, we both did. But now they're slowly dying. We're slowly dying. End motioned to his white dead eyes.

"Mine are almost out. I burned brightly but much too fast. I caused too much destruction within my years. You know it amazes me how the mortals can tell when a star begins and dies. It's a good thing they don't know our life is literally our eyes, the stars that burn within us." End finished Chaos pursed his lip.

"Why are you telling me this?" Chaos muttered

"I just thought it best to remind you how we live or die." End stated.

"We cant die, we shouldn't." Chaos mumbled

"Well somethings happened. I guess now it's the last man standing." End replied taking a step forward. Chaos nodded and gave a forced smile, he was still pissed off.

"It was... nice to talk to you again brother, may the best man win."

Both brothers then readied themselves and lunged towards the other.

**Yay im done with the chapter! i hope you guys enjoyed it! next chaoter is going to be a fight with the most powerful beings in exsistance! who's gonna win? if you want me to update faster please review! sorrry about the crappy grammar! still gettn thease beta issuees done! (tryn to) **

**come on pplz! for 'Not His To Take' i only got 7 reviews.. i appreciate those that did review. thank you. (also i hope this makes up for the pretty short chapter on my other story.**

**i will continue to work on my stories. and i think i found out a way for how i can update faster... soo. i will be writing out the chapters but if you dont review i wont post.**

**thanks for reading!**

**R&R! :D :)**


	14. The Truth?

**The Son of Chaos**

**I got tired of putting the summary...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**After TLO**

**Chaos was running full speed towards his brother. A small smile graced his brother's lips as he charged at Chaos. He raised his hand and an orb of light started forming, Chaos did the same. End held a white light as Chaos held a yellow one.**

**They were stars. The heat radiating off of them was enough to melt some of the earth, causing it to burn and turn into ash.**

**The two then thrust their hands forward and the two stars collided. There was a pulse of energy as the two stars started to collapse and over heat. They held them there for a few seconds. The waves of energy that were radiating off the two crashing suns were so hot, everything within one-mile dissinigrated and turned into ashes. Everything besides Percy who was being protected by both brothers' energy shields. That was their one common goal.**

**Both brothers then stood straight as the two stars supernova and disappeared. Their hair whipped around them furiously as the winds slowly died. There wasn't a single scratch on either. They just continued to stare.**

**End then twitched his index finger and Chaos flew up fast enough that you could hear him breaking the sound barrier. He was heading straight up, like a meteor in reverse. Fire enveloped his body as he disappeared into the clouds with nothing to stop him.**

**"Don't let your guard down brother." End whispered. He then glanced over at Nebulous who was still limp on the floor. End didn't really want to fight his brother. Maybe he could just take-**

**End's thoughts were abruptly cut off when he felt himself crash onto the earth face first. The impact was so strong that cracks opened up as he continued to get buried hundreds of feet below. His skin felt hot as lava quickly rushed over him. Gritting his teeth, he forced the lava up until it breeched the surface taking him with it. Slowly he crawled out the hole he had made. Lava was raining down, and as it cooled it made a strange texture over the already barren landscape.**

**"That was a cheap trick." Chaos spoke looking down at his scorched brother. As End came to stand he just shrugged.**

**"You don't feel like fighting either do you?" End suddenly asked. Chaos sighed but shook his head.**

**"But I will if I must." End nodded as he looked at his brother deep in thought.**

**"All this time I thought I was the heartless one. But now I'm starting to rethink that." End paused as Chaos raised an eyebrow.**

**"Why are you using him? I thought you had more respect for life then that. Why not kill him as soon as he was born? Why let him have a life if he is only going to lose it?" End asked while staring at his brother intently. Chaos didn't respond for a while. He just closed his eyes and thought, without opening them he spoke.**

**"It was the least I could do for him, giving him that favor. But that's it. I don't love him, I-I can't love him. I shouldn't." Chaos finished opening his bright yellow eyes to stare at his pained brother. Wait, why pained?**

**"I'm sorry you had to hear that Nebulous..." End trailed off. Chaos' eyes grew wide as he whirled his head around to look at two duly lit suns. Percy had a straight line on his lips. His eyes were cold and his fists were clenched. But behind the anger Chaos could see the hurt and pain that he tried to hide.**

**"Nebulous I-"**

**"Shut up." Percy hissed.**

**"My name is Perseus. That was the name my caring mother gave me." Percy continued Chaos sighed.**

**"Neb-"**

**"I said shut up!" Percy screamed. His eyes flashed and the winds picked up. The sky darkened and hard beating rain began to poor. End took this chance to ram into his brother sending him into a tornado that he had helped Percy conjure up. Standing straight he glanced at Percy. He was staring at the ground as he muttered under his breath. But over the wind, End couldn't hear a thing he said.**

**Stepping closer he began to speak.**

**"You know Percy, technically you're my son too." Percy's head snapped up as he took a quick step back.**

**"I'm not going to hurt you, I had to act like a total jackass so you could see what kind of guy my brother is really like." End continued. Percy looked hesitant but soon enough he spoke.**

**"How can I trust you when I can't even trust..." Percy trailed off looking at the direction that Chaos had been flung.**

**"It's your choice."**

**Percy was quiet for a bit. His eyes showed a raging war as he struggled to make a decision. Finally he spoke.**

**"What do you mean you're also my father? I thought Chaos was the one that made me." Percy asked, his voice breaking at the last couple words. He bit his lip but acted like nothing happened. End pretended not to notice either.**

**"My brother said when you were born it was by the destruction of a star. Percy, I am destruction, I helped make you whether Chaos likes it or not." End continued. Percy blinked, then blinked again. He sighed looking down.**

**"Come with me Percy, I care about what happens to you." End trailed off. Percy suddenly looked up. His eyes were sad and distant as they bore into Chaos' brother.**

**"You know, no matter what Chaos says or does... I forgive him. I can't stay mad at him, and I'm angry at my-self for letting him walk all over me. It's not fair." Percy finished. End clenched his jaw.**

**"So your my dad too, huh..." Percy trailed off.**

**"Why were you two fighting?" Why was there a war?" Percy suddenly asked. End sighed, he knew this was coming.**

**"We were fighting over you Percy. He stated looking into the younger boy's bright yellow eyes. Percy swallowed.**

**"And you say I cheat brother..." Chaos' voice rang out from the far left of the deserted land. Percy's head whipped to the left where Chaos stood. His clothes were shredded and he glared daggers at his brother.**

**"Quick Percy, take my hand!" End begged extending his limb. Chaos' eyes got wide and he took a slow step forward.**

**"No Percy, don't! Let me explain please!" Chaos pleaded.**

**Don't leave me..." Chaos whispered. Percy took a long look at End's pitch-black hand. Slowly his rose. Chaos then shot forward and End reached down and swiftly grabbed Percy's arm. Percy was swept into a block hole and just before End followed him, he turned back around to the devastated Chaos.**

**A small smile appeared on his lips as Chaos continued to stare where Nebulous had disappeared.**

**"Good luck, you'll need it." End spoke as a grin grew on his face. With that, he stepped into the black swirling mass and disappeared without a trace.**

****Did Percy make the right choice? Oh no! Whose side is he now on! What did Chaos mean when he said he COULDN'T love him? Hmm... The more reviews the faster I update! ****

****Also I'm having a bit of writer's block for 'Not His To Take' any idea anybody? ****

****Please review! Let me know what you guys think! Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors! And for the long wait! ****

****sorry for the bold letters if they are there... stupid ff...****

****Please review! Hope you guys liked it! ****

****R&R! ****


	15. In The Middle of It All

**The Son of Chaos**

**I got tired of putting the summary...**

**Offical disclaimer on profile from now on!**

**After TLO**

**Song/Artist!**

**Dance With The Devil/Breaking Benjamin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter... (i put this so you wont have to go all the way back...)<strong>

"And you say I cheat brother..." Chaos' voice rang out from the far left of the deserted land. Percy's head whipped to the left where Chaos stood. His clothes were shredded and he glared daggers at his brother.

"Quick Percy, take my hand!" End begged extending his limb. Chaos' eyes got wide and he took a slow step forward.

"No Percy, don't! Let me explain please!" Chaos pleaded.

"Don't leave me..." Chaos whispered. Percy took a long look at End's pitch-black hand. Slowly his rose. Chaos then shot forward and End reached down and swiftly grabbed Percy's arm. Percy was swept into a block hole and just before End followed him, he turned back around to the devastated Chaos.

A small smile appeared on his lips as Chaos continued to stare where Nebulous had disappeared.

"Good luck, you'll need it." End spoke as a grin grew on his face. With that, he stepped into the black swirling mass and disappeared without a trace.

* * *

><p><strong>Now Chapter... I forgott! Well enjoy!<strong>

Chaos stood frozen in shock, his hand was still out stretched as if to will back the fleeing boy. In all the millions of years Chaos has lived, this was the first time his mask was broken. His expressionless facade was far gone. Now his eyes were wide open in the shock he felt. His mouth was slightly agape, and his entire frame stood motionless.

Suddenly his hand dropped, he blinked and clenched his jaw standing up straight. His eyes were cold as he glared at the skies knowing the gods were watching. He narrowed his eyes and disappeared into black mist. His figure reformed in the center of the throne room on Olympus. His steely gaze fell on all the gods who were currently seated in their thrones. The only one who stood out was a girl that stood next to Artemis' throne. The girls dark brown eyes were staring intently at Chaos who simply glared back at the girl.

"Where's Per- Where's Nebulous?" The silence was broken by the frantic looking sea god. His gaze traveled from the giant doors of the throne room to Chaos; as if expecting Nebulous to come walking in.

"He's gone." Came Chaos's empty reply.

"What do you mean gone?" Zoe stated moving away from Atremis's throne.

"Just as I said, he's gone." Chaos gritted out.

"H-he can't just be gone, there's gotta be something w-"

"Damn it! I said he's _gone_" Chaos argued. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and the power that emitted from him was almost over powering. The light in the room completely faded; now for the second time in the same millennia, Chaos lost his composure. The lights suddenly snapped back on, the gods, even Apollo, had to blink away the rush of light that hit them. What they saw surely couldn't have been Olympus.

The roof was completely ripped off, the pillars were in chunks; some even reduced to grains of sand. The marble floor cracked and broke in chunks revealing the sky below their feet. The minor gods were in a frenzy, they were gathering their values and teleporting away from their destroyed homes, fearing the worst. A huge explosion from the skies caught the gods attention. Just as they looked up a gust of wind blew down toppling some thrones. A fierce light hit their eyes nearly blinding them.

"No!" Apollo's voice echoed throughout the crumbling throne room. When the light died down enough the gods saw Apollo staring desperately up at the sky; his mouth open in a silent scream. Zeus followed their gaze up, his heart quickening it's pace. Soon, all he could hear was the beating of his heart and the roar of his blood as he stared at the coliding sun and moon.

The sun was half it's size. The fire that surrounded it burned twice as hot scorching the earth bellow in flames. The moon was a molten rock that was being swallowed by the very same flames that had once illuminated it.

"NOOO!" Artemis screamed rushing forward. Her chariot was instantly at her side, just as she was about to get on Apollo's hand shot out and stopped her.

"Apollo let go!" She screamed.

"No, I won't let you go up there. Let me instead, the fire won't hurt me!" The sun god reasoned. His twin stilled. She then gripped his shoulder and gave him a brief hug. She then pushed him onto her chariot and whistled. Her reindeer bucked and took off into the sky with a slightly shocked sun god.

Zeus turned towards Poseidon. "Take care of the fires." Poseidon quickly nodded and flashed down to the burning Earth. Another explosion from the sky caused the gods to once again look up. Embers were falling from the sky. Meteors came crashing down into earth; they were the last remains of the moon as it descended in chunks towards the Ground and ocean.

Artemis fell to her knees, her eyes stayed glue to the sky in disbelief; her greatest domain was no more. Already her frame started to flicker, her smooth skin turned a deathly pale. Her eyes dulled slightly but she didn't seem to notice. A flaming object impacted with Demeter's throne. Slowly, Apollo rose from the rubble. His eyes searching frantically for his sister.

"Artemis.." He whispered trailing off. The goddess lowered her head and sank further towards the dirt filled floor.

"Oh no, Artemis!" Apollo immediatly rushed forward. He wraped his arms tightly around her shoulders and whispered softly into her ear. The gods were in a state of shock, the world was crumbling around them and they could do nothing about it.

"So you finally figured it out, did you?" A cruel ancient voice spoke from behind the standing gods. They whipped around to find End laying lazily across Zeus's throne. His smirk covered half his face as he looked at the petrified gods.

"This is war." He stated, his smile growing wider and wider. The sun then drastically dimmed. The skies turned a deep black, the only light came from the burning world below.

"And your all in the middle of it." With a final flicker, the sun collapsed in on itself with such force that the earth shook and creaked, forever falling into eternal darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I know most of you (95% of my fans) were waiting for this chapter! i hope you enjoyed it! (i did)<strong>

**please tell me what you think! it is greatly appreciated! sorry it's kinda short... filler**

**spelling/grammar=i'm sorry**

**so yeah... REVIEW**

**R&R!**


	16. The Plan

**The Son of Chaos**

**I got tired of putting the summary...**

**Offical disclaimer on profile from now on!**

**After TLO**

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter... (i put this so you wont have to go all the way back...)<strong>

"So you finally figured it out, did you?" A cruel ancient voice spoke from behind the standing gods. They whipped around to find End laying lazily across Zeus's throne. His smirk covered half his face as he looked at the petrified gods.

"This is war." he stated, his smile growing wider aider. The sun then drastically dimmed. The skies turned a deep black, the only light came from the burning world below.

"And your all in the middle of it." With a final flicker, the sun collapsed in on itself with such force that the earth shook and creaked, forever falling into eternal darkness.

**New chapter!**

The burning grass on Earth below was the only thing illuminating the planet. End had declared war and war it was. He had disappeared with the last of the light that left Earth. The gods could do nothing, they were frozen in was the first to speak, her pale form flickered while her voice cracked.

"I'm fine Apollo, as long as there are maidens and prey for me to chase I cannot be brought down," Artemis panted out, sweat glistened on her forehead, her parted mouth let air escape in quick rapid motions. Apollo gave his sister another worried look but let the matter go.

"I'm afraid I cannot say the same," Whispered Demeter. The goddess lifted her head to look her siblings in the eye.

"Without the sun there is no warmth nor light. My crops crops will not be able to survive the harsh iceland that this world will become. I can feel it already, the temperature will continue to fall. My greatest domain will vanish." Zeus had a clearly seen frown marring his godlike features. His eyebrows furrowed as he studied the others before him.

"First thing we must do is illuminate the Earth. Hephaestus and Athena, go out and find a way to do just that. Make fires that spew light across the land." Zeus stated. Athena nodded and glanced over at Hephaestus who had a small scowl on his face. With a final glance at Zeus they both disappeared in a flash of light. Apollo stood from Artemis's side, he too had started to look pale. His once bright blue eyes were a deeper, duller grey. His honey blond hair lay flat and unruly.

"What can I do?" He questioned.

"You may come with me Apollo," Hestia's warm voice sounded from the hearth which burned agenst the stark night. Zeus raised an eyebrow in question.

"We cannot have the mortals panicking, I suggest Appro and I go see that they do not do anything drastic. The minor gods have already scattered far from our home, they cannot help with this, it's up to us now." The small goddesses eyes were warm, but behind the warmth there was an unseen fire in her eyes. Zeus sighed, his breath visible as the child air continued to grow evermore chillier.

"Keep me updated," He grumbled. Apollo smiled and looked back at his sister.

"I'll be back little sis." He flashed her a wicked smile and flashed off in time to hear Artemis's protest.

"I'm older." She grumbled to the disappearing light that was her idiotic brother. Trust Apollo to joke around in the middle of war. Hestia smiled slightly and stepped into the hearth, the flames rose and then died down leaving nothing behind.

"Do what you can here, I need to go see what's taking Poseidon so long." With that, Zeus flashed down to the burning city of New York. Just as expected, mortals were running around, alarms sang around the streets as others tried to contain the fires that were spreading rapidly. A hand on Zeus's shoulder brought the sky god back to reality. Poseidon's old, weathered hand spun him around.

"Why are the fires not out?" Zeus said looking around. Poseidon's bright green eyes held defeat. His clothes were slightly scorched and his hair singed.

"I did what I could, but I cannot put the rest out with the mortals not finding out who we are." Poseidon argued. Zeus gritted his teeth. This was a card he really didn't want to play, but at the moment, he didn't have much of a choice.

"IrIs" Zeus snapped. Poseidon snapped his fingers and mist appeared, the fires from the city being their light.

"Lord Zeus," The rainbow goddess spoke as she appeared in the rainbow.

"Get me Hades" Poseidon furrowed his brows wondering what his little brother was doing. The screen shifted and soon Hades appeared on the screen. The underworld was a catastrophe, the gates were wide open and the judges looked overwhelmed. Black fire danced across the sven as Hades moved thousands of pounds of rock to make space for the rapidly coming souls.

"Hades!" Zeus yelled hoping to get his brother's attention. Hades glanced back and door his arms, the Earth silted as he flashed over to the IM.

"What's going on Zeus?" Hades asked his voice holding slight panic.

"No time to explain, just get up here now!" Zeus spoke during the connectIon with a swype of his hand. Half a second later the shadows bended and Hades appeared. His writes widened in shock as he looked around.

"I'll explain everything later, but remember back in the golden age when mortals knew of our existence?" Poseidon's eyes widened in shock clearly knowing where this was going. Hades starred open mouthed at his brother, Zeus just nodded. His electric blue eyes flashed with power as he stated down his wide eyed brothers.

"Get in your armor, we're heading to Times square."

**what's Zeus gonna do?**

***IMPORTANT***

**there is a poll on my profile.I will be concentrating on one story at a time until I finish it. vote for your favorite and if you can't vote then review! new polls will be made for first second and third choices etc.**

**r&r!**


	17. Taking Action

**The Son of Chaos**

**I got tired of putting the summary...**

**Offical disclaimer on profile from now on!**

**After TLO**

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter... <strong>

"What's going on Zeus?" Hades asked his voice holding slight panic.

"No time to explain, just get up here now!" Zeus spoke during the connection with a swype of his hand. Half a second later the shadows bended and Hades appeared. His eyes widened in shock as he looked around.

"I'll explain everything later, but remember back in the golden age when mortals knew of our existence?" Poseidon's eyes widened in shock clearly knowing where this was going. Hades stared open mouthed at his brer, Zeus just nodded. His electric blue eyes flashed with power as he stated down his wide eyed brothers.

"Get in your armor, we're heading to Times square."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>New Chapter!<strong>**

New York city was at a stand still. All the mortals that surrounded Times Square stood absolutely still. The fires and collapsing buildings that stood around them were the least of their concern. All their attention was on the three men that stood in front of them. They were each easily 15 feet tall and were clad in one that stood in front had electric blue eyes and a black, nearly trimmed beard. His armor was a shining gold that had thieves fingers twitching. The man that stood to his right had ink black hair and bright green armor with hints of gold. The one on his left was basically a shadow. He wore all black and his eyes seemed to lead to the darkest place. A woman with wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes stepped forward.

"Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon, Lord Hades." She spoke while giving each god a bow. Poseidon smiled at her and Zeus motioned for her to stand.

"Sally Jackson," He acknowledged her with a slight nod of his head. Behind her Paul nervously did the same and quickly backed up.

"This can't be happening, y-you can't be real. ." An old business man stuttered out. Sally gave him a sad smile but her attention soon returned to Zeus who started speaking.

"This world is being ripped apart by war. Nowhere will be safe. You can either die with this fear or be strong enough to fight for what you love," Zeus spoke. He met eyes with almost every person that stood before him. He glanced at Hades who wore his black armor and held his helm at his side. The god of the Underworld gave a slight nod of his head and Zeus continued.

"All those who are brave enough will achieve Elysium, granted that they have not done anything to vile to still be called human." Nervous glances were cast around as they thought over the question. Sally on the other hand took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"I will help lord Zeus" She spoke clearly, confidence shining in her eyes. Paul quickly stepped forward.

"I will as well, uhm... Sir." He griped Sally's hand tightly and smiled at Poseidon who returned the gesture.

"I will help."

"So will I."

"Me too!"

Soon enough there were cheers as numerous people stepped forward to provide help. Zeus let a grin spread across his face.

"Come!" Zeus bellowed.

"There is work to be done!"

"Understood Zeus." Athena swiped her hand through the Iris message cutting of the connection.

"Hephaestus, I must go. Zeus said to keep working." A nod from the forge god was all Athena saw before she flashed away.

When Athena reached her destination she stood in front of two doors that had an eagle inscribed on it. It held arrows in one claw and an olive branch in the other. Athena smiled slightly to herself. Of course they would chose her creation. Clearing her face Athena pushed open the wooden doors to come face to face with 6 men that held guns at her. They each wore black suits and had shorthair cuts.

"Get on the ground now!" The first one yelled. Athena smirked and waved her hand turning the guns into dust. With another wave of her hand the doors slammed shut and locked. Those doors wouldn't open even if a tank rammed into them. The security stood in a straight line in front of a desk, blocking the person who sat behind it.

"Brave," The wisdom goddess acknowledged.

"But if I wanted you dead you would already be on the ground." A few of the men stiffened slightly.

"Lucky for you I have no such wish. I come in peace. I only wish to talk." The security guard looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"Who- no, what are you?" He questioned remembering what she had done to his gun. The only reason he wasn't freaking out about it was because nothing would be solved acting that way. Athena smiled at the mortal that stood before her. He was sharp.

"My name is Athena, goddess of wisdom and war." To prove her point she flashed herself into her armor and griped her spear tightly in one hand. The men looked at her in shock, her armor was silver with an owl and spear on the breast plate. Her spear was crackling with energy.

"Gentlemen, please step aside."A new voice spoke from behind the men.

"But Sir-" Something cut him off and he sighed, reluctantly stepping aside. Athena smiled slightly as she saw an old friend stand to greet her. She decided to address him properly, seeing that he worked hard for his position.

"It's lovely to see you again President."

* * *

><p><strong>it's a fIller you know the drill.<strong>

**sorry for any grammar errors, blame me.**

**thanks to my awesome beta I was able to pass writers block!** And get this edited!** **

**specIal thanks to 'daughter of chaos 98' :)**

**for those of you who have questions but can't pm me due to lack of an account e-maIl me at 'lilmexican10187 (no spaces) it's a g maIl!**

**expect me to update the other story soon. if I get enough reviews.**

**RevIew!**

**review!**


	18. Free Falling

**The Son of Chaos**

**I got tired of putting the summary...**

**Offical disclaimer on profile from now on!**

**After TLO**

* * *

><p>"Wakie, wakie" Percy's eyes snapped open as he felt something wrap around his throat. He was slammed against something hard and the hand tightened its grip on his neck. Percy's wide eyes finally focused only to find dull, dead suns staring back at him. End had a smirk spread across his face as he continued to squeeze.<p>

"I can't believe you fell for it!" He laughed out. "But in all honesty, I really am the better of the two." He continued in a serious voice. Percy squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to break free from End's strong grip. Black spots started to dance in his vision from lack of air and his struggles were getting weaker. Seeing this, End loosened his grip slightly. With little effort he drew Percy closer.

"Now, now little one. We wouldn't want you to miss all the fun, would we?" With that said End slammed Percy back against the wall with so much force that it crumbled. He brought his leg up and with childish glee, he kicked Percy in the stomach and the boy was sent flying a good 50 yards away.

Percy hit the ground hard. Dirt and rocks were being ripped away from the ground as he continued to get pushed back. Percy was panting for breath by the time he stopped, his body was covered in cuts and bruises. His tan skin was a purplish black. His left arm was broken. Percy froze, tan skin?

Percy tried to switch to his 'normal' form, but couldn't. With slight panic he summoned his weapon-that was currently in the shape of a trident-and it shimmered until it was an exact copy of Riptide. Looking into the reflection, Percy's eyes widened in horror as he realized his eyes were green. Not miniature suns.

Now that he was more aware about what was happening he could feel his power building up again.  
>Percy staggered to his feet and looked around; trying to see past the dust and gusting winds. His sword changed until he felt a slight hum of electricity flow through him. With a quick glance down he saw a five foot long lightning bolt crackling with electricity.<p>

"Well, aren't you a fighter?" End spoke as he stepped into Percy's view. Percy narrowed his eyes and tensed his muscles ready for the attack that was sure to come. The man in front of him smirked at the sight.

"Straight to the point I see. Fine then." With that End ran forward, a long sword materialized in his hand and the grin on his face grew. Percy Flung the bolt forward and it hit dead on. Everything went white, Percy's skin tingled from the power. He drew his hand up and the bolt flew back into his hand.

"Not fast enough Nebulous, or should I say Perseus now?" Percy spun around, and in the nick of time he managed to dodge the black sword that was aiming towards his throat. His weapon shifted in his hand and a bronze trident was now in his grip.

He thrust it forward, grazing End's right shoulder but leaving his side undefended. End used his fist to punch Percy's side causing him to scream in pain as ribs broke on impact.

The impact had him skidding across the dirt once more. Blood poured from his mouth and pain spread across his left side. End chuckled as he approached the fallen hero. Percy grit his teeth and fought through the pain. He managed to stand, but just barely.

"W-what do you want from me? He stammered out. Percy looked at the man who was studying him. Blood dripped into his eye causing him to look down again.

"I told you already didn't I? The universe is dying. Either me or Chaos will survive, but not both. The one that wants to live has to kill you, take your power, and be on their merry way." He spoke as if talking to a 5 year old.

"Then I won't die to you cause I sure as hell have to kick Choas' ass." Percy stated. He stood up straight (to the best of his ability) and faced his uncle.

"One question though," End raised an eyebrow. "How am I like this? In this form?" Percy continued. End just smiled and shook his finer.

"Sorry, can't tell you."

"That's what I thought." Percy muttered under his breath.

"You aren't that bright are you?" End spoke. Percy narrowed his eyes.

"Haven't you noticed? This isn't Earth. Earth is down there." Percy followed where he pointed to and gasped in shock. It couldn't be. The planet was consumed in flames, storms swept across the surface of the word. Even from space, Percy could clearly see cracks that ran along it, knowing that they were in fact giant trenches.

Another thought occurred to him. If he wasn't on Earth then how was he alive? His power was being suppressed. Oh well, even if he was alive, he didn't want to start thinking like Athena. Instead he acted on pure instinct. With a quick glance at End he turned back towards the Earth and somehow willed himself to go there. An invisible pull yanked him forward and he was soon sailing through space.

"YOU BRAT!" Percy glanced behind him and saw End racing towards in at amazing speeds. 'Come on, almost there' he thought.

Just as he entered Earth's atmosphere End slammed into him causing them both to free fall towards the Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I appreciate your support throughout this entire story and I am sadhappy to announce that this story is almost over. **

**This chapter is not betaed (Is that even a word?) and It wIll be replaced by the betaed when she sends It. She is a wonderful beta and I thank her.**

**:( not much reviews anymore... oh well.**

**please review! It you don't have to write a bible, one word will do.**

**Thank you sooo much everyone! **

**This story only has a few chapters left to go...**


	19. The Return

**The Son of Chaos**

**I got tired of putting the summary...**

**Offical disclaimer on profile from now on!**

**After TLO**

* * *

><p>The wind whipped around Percy as he fell thousands of feet towards Earth. End had both of his hands tightly around Percy's throat. Panic shot through Percy as he realized he might not survive the fall. Instinct kicked in and a lightning bolt appeared in his hands. With effort he managed to angle it just right so the bolt pierced End's flesh; right through the chest.<p>

At the same time it sent thousands of volts of electricity through both their bodies. Percy screamed as he was almost fried to a crisp. End had let go of him and they were now sailing in different directions. The air escaped Percy's lungs, he was now gasping for breath as he hit terminal velocity. He couldn't breathe, his broken ribs ached each time he tried.

His back suddenly collided with a hard object. His vision blurred and everything went dark.

Athena shimmered into existence next to Zeus who was overseeing the mortals as they tried to restore power and tame the fires.

"Report Athena." Zeus got straight to the point.

"He knows, he will try to convince the other nations as well. In the meantime he has put 10,000 men under my control. I ordered half of them to be a rescue unit and the other half to provide assistance where they see fit." Athena immediately responded. Zeus nodded in agreement. Just as he was about to speak further, a blinding white flash illuminated the dark sky. Their heads snapped up, lightning lit up the entire sky in violent strikes. An explosion was seen from the middle and two objects were thrown in separate directions. One was heading their way.

"EVERYBODY! GET DOWN NOW!" Athena screamed. The mortals dropped what they were doing and ran to shelter while Athena and Zeus threw themselves to the ground.

The Empire State building was hit full force. Chunks of rock fell from the sky causing panicked screams. The top half of the building collapsed in on itself with such force that the few who stood stumbled from the shock wave.

The object that had crashed into the building kept going. It went straight through the building and crashed into the road. Cars flipped over and concrete was sent flying into nearby objects. Finally the object stopped as it crashed into a car, denting it in half.

Athena immediately rushed towards the object. She stopped a few feet away. She drew her spear and approached with caution. The floor under her boots became ragged and easily gave way.

As she got closer she saw a pair of legs sticking out from the debris. Zeus, who had followed her, gave her a glance and they both took another step forward. A boy with dust covered black hair was sprawled on the ground with blood surrounding him.

"Athena, get Apollo. Now." Athena nodded and flashed away. Zeus bent down and started to take the chunks of rock off the boy. He had to do so before-

"MY BABY!"  
>Too late Zeus thought. Sally Jackson ran towards the boy that lay motionless on the ground. She shoved everything off him and dragged him away from the wreckage. A hand was on her shoulder and she looked up teary eyed at the owner. Apollo looked at her with a serious face and motioned for her to move.<p>

Sally did so reluctantly. Apollo immediately got to work.

"6 broken ribs, twisted ankle, broken arm in three places and major cuts and burn marks all over his body." Apollo called out to Athena and Zeus. A sob broke free from Sally as she stared at her wounded and broken son.

"I'm surprised he's still alive." Apollo murmured. Then louder he continued.

"We need to get him to the camp, fast." The god snapped his fingers and a stretcher was under the wounded boy. Zeus grabbed one side while Apollo grabbed the other. Together they both flashed away to the temporary camp.

* * *

><p>"Over here Zeus." Apollo motioned towards the tent that was recently placed. They swiftly walked towards the dark green tent, ignoring the stares they received from both the mortals and demigods.<p>

"I-is that Percy?" A daughter of Athena whispered shocked. Apollo gave Annabeth a quick nod of his head and entered the tent.

"Zeus, please leave." Apollo spoke. Zeus looked at the tired god, his eyes were tired and his posture tense. With a sigh and a final glance at Percy he left.

When Zeus opened the tent flap he saw that It was surrounded by demigods.

"Is Nebulous in there?" Zoe asked as she stepped out the crowd. Zeus nodded and began walking away when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He glanced behind himself to see Artemis' silver eyes. They flickered to the distraught Zoe and back to Zeus. The king of the gods closed his eyes and turned back around to face the crowd.

"I know that most of you are hoping for some good news, but I won't lie to you in a time so serious." The mood was gloomy and the demigods all looked tired.

"Father, this is the world we were born in. We get to live the life of a hero, we're ready for what you have to say. We have already given up our camp. Some, their lives. The life of a hero was never a happy one but we all accepted it." spoke Thalia. Others nodded in agreement. Zeus's chest swelled with pride at his daughter's words and the gleam of determination that shone in her eyes.

"Percy is in critical condition. He was in a battle; with whom we do not currently know. The moon and sun are gone, crops are withering and a few of us are growing weak. We don't know what is going to happen or when it's going to happen. All we know is that we need to be prepared for the worst." A serious atmosphere settled but the demigods took it all in stride.

"Were is he?" An ancient voice called out. Zeus turned around and his eyes grew wide.

"Where is my son?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello to the 1,194 people that have read this story (well the last chapter anyways). Thanks for reading and I hope your enjoyIng the story so far! (I wouldn't know you guys don't review, most of you)<strong>

**sorry for the crappy grammar and spelling.**

**Pretty, pretty please review! **

**REVIEW!**


	20. Born To Die

**The Son of Chaos**

**I got tired of putting the summary...**

**Offical disclaimer on profile from now on!**

**After TLO**

* * *

><p><strong>************************************FINAL CHAPTER************************************<strong>

* * *

><p>Chaos' eyes bore into Zeus as he stared the down.<p>

"He's in the infirm-" Chaos didn't even let Zeus finish, he swifly walked past the god and into the tent that he recently left. Zeus narrowed his eyes and bit his toung. Thalia, his daighter, gave him a knowing look.

"Good thing you already mastered your fatel flaw." She muttered. Zeus frowned slightly but said nothing more as he herd yelling within the dark green tent. A bolt of lightnig suddenly flew out the tent making a hole in it and causing a fire to form. Zeus stepped forward only to stagger back as fire spewed out from the tent. Apollo ran outside with slight burn marks on his clothes, nothing hit him diretly.

"Apollo! What's going on in there?" Zeus asked dodging the panicking demmigods as they tried to put the fire out.

"Well, uhm. Chaos we-"

"You TRAITOR!" Percy's scream echoed throughout camp. Chaos was walking out the burning tent backwords. He held his hands up and had a despereate look on his face.

"Please Percy! I healed you so we could talk not fight!" Chaos called to him. Percy emerged from the tent fully healed. His green eyes were glowing with rage as he stared Chaos down.

"What if I didn't want you to heal me? What if I didn't want anything to do with you? Percy screamed. The demmigods were in a stunned silence as well as the gods. They had never seen Percy as angry as he was now. They just wondered what happened.

"Please Percy! I'm sorry. Yes, at first I made you for that reason. Then I watched you grow up, I-I felt horrible that I ever thought of harming you, Please forgive me Percy. Please." Chaos finished. He took a step towards Percy, arms still in the air. tears started to stream down Percy's cheeks but he didn't bother to mave away from him.

"How could you?" Percy whispered. He hung his head and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yes brother, how coould you?" Chaos switly turned around to see his brother standing on a nearby tree. He glanced at Percy and his face twisted into a grin. Chaos stepped in front of his son. He glared at End but did nothing to attack.

"Percy, i'm going to switch you back into your regular form. Understood?" Chaos glanced back in time to see Percy nod.

"But the Earth?" Zeus hissed.

"Not a lot of energy has been stored up, it's only been half a day. Clear a three mile radious." Chaos replied. Zeus nodded and everyone began to move into action. End tensed his legs, and just as he was about to lunge forwards an arrow was shot at him. He quickly deflected it and stared at the moon goddess.

"My domain is gone, you will surly pay." She spat. Zeus smiled and stepped forward.

"My home is destroyed, our home. Artemis is right, you need to pay." End's grin grew a few molars. His eyes widened in joy and he ran forward. Artemis was in the middle of stringing another arrow when Athena flashed in, her sheild raised. End's fist crashed into the celestial bronze. It dented the sheild inward and made a grunt escape her lips.

Artemis stepped forward and sent a downward kick into End's head.

"Move!" Zeus bellowed. As soon as they did lightning crashed down on End. The light partially blinded them, and when it was over their eyes grew wide.

"You don't honestly think that was enough? Do you?" A pulse of power pushed End and caused him to stagger forward. Turning around he saw chaos backing away from percy as his form changed.

"Damn it!" He yelled. The power that Percy emmited strained agenst his body, the gods had long ago flashed away knowing they wouldm't be able to survive that. The power slowly started to dwindle until it was completley gone. The plants that had stood there seconds ago were dead. The building were erodded enough to see their metal structure. They wern't going to hold very long.

"They might not be able to hurt you, but I can." Too late end realized Chaos had spoken from behind him. A sword was struck into his chest and electricity coursed through him. With an animalistic growl end plunged his hand through his brother's stomach. He grabbed something, anything inside and ripped it out sending blood everywhere. Chaos bellowed in pain and fell to his knees.

An object suddenly slammed into End's head hard enough to cause black spots in his vision. He blindly threw a punch behind him and hit is attacker somewhere on their chest.

"Percy!" Chaos called out through gasps of pain.

Percy slammed into the groundright next to End. Said Person stood and a dager formed in his hand. Just as he was about to stab downwards Percy kicked up and sent him 20 feet back.

"You little shit!" End screamed as he stood, cradeling his broken ribs. Percy quickly turned to Chaos who was on one knee.

"Do it! If one of ou has to live, then I want it to be you!" Percy spoke. His eyes were determained.

"I-I can't Percy. I'm so sorry for what I said, for what I did." Chaos whispered. Percy gave him a sad smile.

"I know. . . dad." Chaos looked up, his eyes wide with joy.

"I'm sorry too." Just as chaos was about to ask what for, he felt Percy grip his hand. Chaos looked down and saw a sword, Riptide, materialize in his hand. Just as it did Percy grabbed Chaos' hand tighter and pointed it towards himself. chaos's eyes grew wide as he fought Percy's grip on his hand. Chaos met Percy's gaze, his eyes once more were bright yellow suns.

"Percy"

"It's Nebulous, remember?" Just then Percy plunged the celestial bronze sword into his heart.

"NO!" Chaos shouted. Percy's grip on his hand looseded. His eyes dulled and he slumped forward slightly.

"NO!" Bellowed End. He was looking at Percy with horror willed eyes, but for a diffrent reason. He suddenly froze, his eyes turned black and a hole opened up in his chest. He gasped in pain as he fell to his knees. He was being sucked in on himself, just like any old star that dies.

Chaos turned his attention back to Percy who had begun to shimmer. His lower body started fading away into shimmering dust.

"Thank goodness, everyone's safe." he murmmured. He looked at Chaos once more and with a final sigh he disappeared into dust. It flowed to and fro until it touched Chaos' skin. It sunk in and Chaos felt himself strengthen. He wouldn't die, but his only true child did. The boy that was born to die.

* * *

><p><strong>I truly hope you guys enjoyed the story. I enjoyed writing it.<strong>

****I might make a sequel, but only if I get enough reviews to do so.****

**Thank you to all my wonderful fans. PM me with any questions and please leave a review !**

**REVIEW! :)**


	21. Important

***Important Author's Note***

**As you all know this story is now finished. I would Just like to infrom you that the first chapter of the sequel has been released.**

**It's called *drum roll***

**The Son of Chaos: Nothing To Remember**

**Just go to my profile and check it out. :)**


End file.
